Twisted Chains of the Past- Thundercats 2011
by Shasaria
Summary: Reia and Maryam(my OC's) have choices to make that might change their life forever. The chains drag them to Third Earth and many ventures come their way. Feel free to review and tell me if you liked it so far.
1. Chapter 1: Twisted chains

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Only the characters I created.

Author's Notes: Well…I'm finally revealing my first Fan fiction creation. So I hope you enjoy it!

I'm very eager to know how people to this version of the Thundercats, based on the new series. It took time and effort to convert my ideas into words and complete the first chapters.

Tighten your seatbelts and hang in there for a very bumpy ride. You'll encounter some foul language, so if you're a delicate kind of person and can't stand nudity or raw blood, this fanfic is not for you. The first chapters might leave you confused, but trust me it'll make sense as you read further along. Be patient… that's all I ask. I've put quiet an effort in building this story so I surely hope it reflects.

I don't think I left anything out… So I guess that's all I'm going to say about it.

Oh! One more thing! Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered. It is my first fanfic so I'm very nervous! Hope it's to your liking!

**Chapter 1**

Reia watched her friend walk in circles while she lay back on the grass starring at the sky waiting for the third member to arrive. They were waiting in Maryam's back yard counting the minutes like anxious children. It was a long awaited reunion between old friends. Maryam's distress was completely understandable, but unbearable.

The sky was a bright blue and a wonderful buzz of the old days resounded filling the two of them with great expectations of sharing their latest experiences and stories. Like they once did.

Reia felt her heart filling with joy watching Maryam lose patience with every step. She almost looked cute at first sight. Except for the constant low mumbling and sighs echoing from her mouth. She was much like a volcano sometimes. Bursting and melting her surroundings with that fearsome personality. Yet most times, she was like the Sun, shining so brightly amongst the three being the youngest of them. She was two years younger than Nadia and a year younger than her.

Ever since they first met as children at school, and despite the opposed personalities, they had connected instantly. The day of their fight ended in giggles and games.

Those memories seemed far away sometimes and reliving them meant home in so many ways to her. She tried to stay calm and preserved in an attempt to ignore Maryam's low frustrating curses.

It wasn't odd to see Maryam so temperamental; she always was the most emotional of the three. Her long black wavy hair danced with every step. Reddish highlights from the sun's beams made them seem like flames at the ends. Same big dark brown eyes decorated with those long fluffy and curvy eyelashes. Those eyes had always been filled with youth and emotions like deadly but beautiful sparkly fireworks. She wasn't any taller than last year, but she kept the curvy figure as always. It suited her. Lately she would were big T-shirts and baggy pants for some unknown reason. But her curves still stood out. Her olive skin shined with sweat as she paced her surroundings huffing and puffing and moving twigs around her. Maryam's face contorted between frustration and impatience. Her full lips twitched and her cheeks turned redder with ever curse. Her straight nose creased in a cute wild way defining the circled tip like a small glowing marble.

Nadia was an hour late as always and it seemed like forever for both.

"Maryam… Seriously! " Reia stared at her laying her weight on her elbows. "She's coming! You know how some people never change. They get worse…"- she sighed –"So in three years you should expect her to be three hours late or even more!"

With a long sigh, Maryam rested her forehead on a tree. Sulking over the time wasted. She looked at Reia while she turned laying her back on the tree and felt anger at her calmness.

Reia was always lecturing her on patience. Although her friend herself was spikey and immature, she still insisted in acting as the wiser one.

Maryam felt a deep disgust over her friends actions, but she understood she was only trying not to fight and help her calm down. They both shared the witty emotional factor, always wanting to have the last word over a discussion. In the end, Maryam would win with her silent punishment and eventually Reia had to give in. Maryam admitted to herself, that her friend would always be this temple of sweetness and consideration towards others. So innocent and fiery at the same time, and was always more understanding than her she thought. Normally Reia would be like a mom and sometimes even the sister she never had.

She was still unmoved sprawled over the green grass. Acting like an irritated sister, all mature and Zen like. ¨No matter how hard it was to admit, her friend was in a weird way a temple of wisdom.

After years of friendship, Maryam gazed at her friends figure. Thinking how much they had grown in the last years and she still stayed. Now Rei was a little bit taller than herself, with long legs, skinny arms, curvy body but not as chubby as her. Shorter pitch black hair, entangled in a messy braid secured with a tight red ribbon. Maryam almost laughed at the fact of how different they were sometimes. Rei had brown eyes with a tingle of honey that turned them golden in the sunlight. Finer lips and thinner brows, unlike hers which were thick and arched in a menacing expression. If not for the refined nose with an arched tip, they could have been confused as sisters more easily. In the sunlight, Reia's hair had violet highlights to it. Maryam always admired that full black darkness of her hair. Maryam felt a tight knot in her chest while she realized, she didn't have a clue how Nadia would look like now.

When they were little, Maryam remembered Nadia was the sweet doll of the three. Skinnier, with long honey hair, white porcelain skin and bright green eyes like emeralds stones. She was the cutest little girl in school, refined, smart, delicate and well mannered; shying behind her glasses like an innocent dove.

After her twelfth birthday, Maryam remembered Reia had stayed close unlike Nadia. Who left without a word? She could feel the anger and reprehension she kept inside in a volt in some corner of her heart. She couldn't even begin to phrase what would be her first question. She hated as much as she loved Nadia. But then again, she never did understand her completely.

Nadia was never a people person. She was never nice and hardly ever showed emotions. She was a temple of maturity and good conduct. Despite her character, flickers of life crossed her eyes when they used to be friends.

Nadia never laughed after the age of seven. She simply smirked or gave that typical Mona Lisa smile. She wasn't very affectionate either. Unlike Reia and her who actually expressed emotions 24/7. It was odd to see Nadia smile. But she did bake sweets and showed her affections with gifts and homework assistance when they were little. After 5 years, Maryam was not sure who she would meet that day. Feeling her palms sweat, rage and confusion filled her heart. She was insecure and a little bit afraid of rejection. Why did Nadia agree to meet them after five years of no show or maybe an occasional email with a picture and a phrase, was beyond her. She didn't understand, but she missed her like she would miss an elder sister if she had one. Reia was a year older, but the difference was hardly tangible sometimes. Maryam stared at her feet and slowly sank down hugging her knees for comfort. It felt awkward to wait for someone who she wasn't sure she wished to see. Was it anger, hurt or fear? She was sure she felt like bolting out of the place at any moment and Reia would surely lecture her on patience and consideration.

"I can't stand waiting for someone I don't even know any more". She spat pressing her knees close to her restless heart, hugging her legs tightly as if it were to burst out of her chest.

"Maybe... But that doesn't mean we shouldn't give her a chance to explain. Or get to know her again" Reia said shifting to a sitting position as she examined her worried friends expression. "I know you're offended and angry. But don't you want to know?"

"No!" Maryam sunk her head between her legs and continued talking in almost a whisper. "She never wanted to be with us. Maybe at some point she liked us…But she left Reia, without even saying goodbye after nine years of friendship."

"I know… Maryam we don't know what happened, and there's a slight chance she might not explain herself. She was always the silent type. Some people just act. You can't expect everyone to act as you want them to."

"It's just I always feel like it's waiting when it comes to Nadia." Maryam raised her head with an angry glare "Waiting for her to adjust, to open up, to say something, to show a glimpse of understanding. Even now, we're here again waiting for her high and mighty ass presence!"

A chuckle escaped Reia's mouth as she lay down again. She understood Maryam's feeling all too well. She felt them. It had taken years for her to understand a different point of view on the matter. She had meditated and went through those last days before Nadia disappeared. She was not excusing her in any way, but she came to terms with considering other factors. No matter how angry she was.

"We are her friends M. We should accept what we get. "

"Was she ever our friend?" Maryam's voice faded with her breath. It pained her to say the truth so bluntly. But then again, she always said the harsh truth without thinking.

"Sometimes I don't know Maryam… And other times… I remember that day she made us cookies and almost cried because you didn't like the fact they didn't have chocolate."

"I remember that day. I was angry because my parents beat the hell out of me"

"And she gave you cookies…"Reia peered into Maryam's gaze. " She gave you hers and my share…Do you know why?"

Silence filled air and none of them spoke until a leaf fell beside Reia thigh. It was hot and fortunately the sun was setting. The leaf felt cool against her skin and she picked it up and headed to sit beside Maryam's side.

"I remember when she smiled that one time. Well…it was the closest thing to a smile anyway." Maryam said lifting hair in a bun. "A kid was breaking her favorite Barbie doll. When I gave the bastard a good beating and gave her what was left of the doll…She almost smiled."

"She never was good at thank yous." Reia relaxed her arm around Maryam's shoulders.

"I…"Maryam stopped before saying anything else. The memories, where too painful and sometimes even confusing to even talk about them. So she rested her head on Reias shoulders seeking comfort. Trying to cool off that raging bad habit called impatience. "Hope she shows up"

After two hours of waiting the doorbell rang faintly. Maryam's heart bounced against her chest violently. She stood up nervous and full of panic.

Looking for Reias assistance desperately she gestured her friend to walk inside and open the front door.

"It's your house…You open the door" Reia spat crossing her arms in defiance.

"My home is your home. You can open the door whenever you want" Maryam raised a brow and smirked.

Reia observed Maryam's tense gaze and almost felt her heart sink. She never saw Maryam so scared before. It was sad to see her admit she couldn't open her own door out of fear.

"Ok…I'll open the damn door!"

Reia walked quickly to the front door and opened it. Shocked and still while she felt her eyes turn from determination to disappointing heat. She felt anger swell in her belly like a dragon before spitting her fire. She watched a young mail boy dressed in blue and a cap, all perky and with a wide smile who said "Hi there! Mail delivery for Maryam Abbas"

Reality sunk in like a cold blade in her heart. Deep down she knew Nadia wasn't coming and she had denied that premonition. She had hoped she would be wrong. Her tongue was tangled inside her mouth.

"Excuse me…Are you Maryam?" The boy frowned at the lack of response- "Can you sign this I need someone who can receive the package so I can continue my route"

"Sure…" She signed stiffly holding the electric pen with strained hands.

The boy gave her the package and smiled. Her head lowered observing what she held and reading the sticker with Nadia's name on it. Anger filled her cheeks like a blunt slap. Maryam's rant would be a bliss compared to this disgusting treachery. Nadia had bailed again after five years.

Now it was Reia's turn to be angry. Was this a joke? Maybe something happened. She cursed herself for excusing her ex-friend again.

Reia closed the door behind her and stood silent looking at the package in her hands like a child who hadn't received what she wanted for Christmas. Not being able to speak, she slowly walked towards Maryam who was observing with confusion from the hall.

"What's that?"

Reia remained silent. She passed Maryam's side and slid to the kitchen. She laid the box on the table in the middle of the room ignoring Maryam's eyes and sat down. Suddenly she managed to say something shrugging her shoulders avoiding Maryam's gaze.

"Nadia…" was all she managed to utter.

Maryam looked at Reia full of confusion. She wanted to demand and shake the hell out of her friend's disturbing state. She watched those eyes looking at the box in front of them. Not being able to bare her zombie state she sat down and took the box in her hands. It was the size of a shoe box she thought. A big sticker had an address and Nadia's name on it.

"Is this a joke?" She spat angrily "What the hell does this mean?"

Suddenly she realized Nadia was not coming. Till now this would be the only thing that could answer their questions. She sunk her nails bitterly in the package and stared at it in silence. None of them said anything for a long while. Until Reia's voice shook every fiber of her being back to the present.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Reia murmured placing her hands on the table.

"I'm so sick of this" Maryam observed Reia's defeated state and resolution showered her head "Ok. I'll open the damn thing and then so help me God I'll never think about her again"

Maryam started tarring the paper. She placed the box on the table again, went to look for a knife and she opened the top slashing the tape. She took a large breath and opened it. Pushed the white fluffy stuff aside and saw a small notebook with stickers and hearts on it. She gasped when she saw scribbles of their names. The notebook cover was black bathed with "eye" stickers and drawn hearts. It was beyond sweet and creepy at the same time. Her hands trembled. Her heart raced trying to understand what she was staring at. She sheepishly took the book and threw it in front of Reia. Maryam saw a rainbow of feelings on Rei's face. Probably the same feelings of confusion, anger, creepiness and pain she felt. Tarring her gaze from Rei, she continued moving the fluffy stuff to make sure there was nothing left. Her hand bumped into two things, another smaller leather box that could fit a watch that she placed aside without regard, and then she picked up a round Frisbee shaped thing. It looked like some sort of electronic watch, blue with a small rectangular screen. Bitterness and curiosity strangled her stomach.

"I need alcohol, cigarettes, junk food and my sanity. We're going to the lake nearby. We need to clear our heads and check this shit. I need fresh air."

Reia's eyes popped open like two tennis balls.

"It's been years since we've gone to that lake" She took the notebook in her hand and continued her protest "Why do you want to go back there?"

"Because it was the last place we were together before she left. It's where we should say goodbye"

Reia analyzed Maryam's face for a while thinking of those last memories when Nadia started acting funny. Going back to the place that was once filled with lovely flashbacks and ended in a creepy and sad moment the last time they went there. For the first time in a long time she was scared. Frightful of that moment they both new they had erased from their brains. But Maryam was right to suggest it. It seemed the perfect place to end this never-ending sea of doubts and seal once and for all the hole in their hearts.

**So? lol! uploading the next for chapters now...So I won't leave you hanging =)**


	2. Chapter 2: A memory and a ghost

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Only the characters I created.**

**Author's Notes: ** Well…I'm finally revealing my first Fan fiction creation. So I hope you enjoy it!

I'm very eager to know how people to this version of the Thundercats, based on the new series. It took time and effort to convert my ideas into words and complete the first chapters.

Tighten your seatbelts and hang in there for a very bumpy ride. You'll encounter some foul language, so if you're a delicate kind of person and can't stand nudity or raw blood, this fanfic is not for you. The first chapters might leave you confused, but trust me it'll make sense as you read further along. Be patient… that's all I ask. I've put quiet an effort in building this story so I surely hope it reflects.

I don't think I left anything out… So I guess that's all I'm going to say about it.

Oh! One more thing! Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered. **It is my first fanfic so I'm very nervous! Hope it's to your liking!**

**Chapter 2**

Reia spread the black cloth on the ground and sat down while she opened her bag. Her hand dug deep and started extracting the chips, two beers, Maryam's cigarettes and Nadia's belongings. She placed the three last items in a line in front of them and Maryam still remained silent. They had walked through the woods for a while and fortunately it wasn't far from their homes. It must have taken an hour or so. Yet she felt that while they walked they had gotten slower and slower. It seemed as though they had to shove invisible curtains of time out of their way, making their bodies tiresome and heavy. Time slowed down while they dragged their feet and inevitably arrived at the destination. When they reached the lake, they had decided to sit down under the willow tree. The old mini-camping ground of their past. It smelled of fresh grass rain like it used to. Reia took in all her surroundings binding them to that last one day. But none of them spoke. She focused her eyes on the three belongings feeling a little disturbed and nervous. Then she slowly turned her head towards Maryam's way looking at her friend who admired the lake. A shiver crept up her skin while she studied Maryam's features. Suddenly everything lay still. Time stopped and the voices of the past echoed in the silence. Three little girls swimming and laughing like wild creatures of the forest.

She studied Maryam's profile in the sunset red light. Trying with all her might to detect the thoughts crossing forbidden borders. She knew Maryam was being sucked by the past again. She noted every crease around those eyes carefully. She sucked in the pain it caused. Feeling so homesick that pain scorched her soul as well.

Nothing felt right about being here. Reia fought the silence that anxiousness pressed up her spine. She wanted to say so many things. Comforting would not come out no matter how hard she tried to unseal her lips. Her voice was absent and she couldn't but return her gaze back to the present. Watching intently how old wounds flourished in those dark eyes.

But still did not twitch. Reia beheld her friend's wondrous strength trying accepting and retaining the howls that heart.

Maryam took a cigarette and her lighter, igniting it like a frustrated Clint Eastwood.

Almost instantly Reia missed her rambling voice. Realization of that fact made her heart sink heavy. So she waited in patience midst the frozen time.

Maryam puffed rivers of smoke and she still watched that damn lake. She couldn't find the strength to make peace between her mind and voice. Lost in and endless tape of thoughts and questions plotting against her will. She couldn't talk or say what she needed to say. For her that was the worst of punishments. Having no words and losing her trace of thoughts was a dead end to her sanity. Disregarding Rei's feelings while she tried to gain focus on the issue. It was dreadful to lose control. It was hardly an option for her in any moment. So savored every smoke and blinked the scratching thoughts away.

"I guess I have no choice. I have to suck it up! Reia looked at her. "We can do this another time you know" Maryam shrugged "I face things Reia. We always faced things. Don't change on me now. That would be the last straw and then I'll surely loose it"

"Ok…So where do we start?"

Maryam looked at the things in display and felt a tint of hesitation. A wicked whisper brushed her neck. Which should they choose?

The box was a good start but the book had its own heartbeat. It hammered her skull like a drum. She knew this would be the long way. And that made her angry, scared and tempted to run. Then anger was winning over at the end. So she forced herself to stop smoking and grasp the anger for a good cause. If it weren't anger then her pride would surely knock on her door. Screaming at her for her coward thought like a wild caged beast.

She would never be the kind to hide her eyes in the dark. She needed answers. So ´let the bells of time ring at me´ she thought.

Finally she reached for the book. Her touch caressed its cover lovingly and opened hells doors.

The first page was covered in red feline eyes, hearts, their names and a big drawn purple heart with a title in the handwriting of a child. It said "The Goblin King, his daughter the Ogre and the wild fairies". In the bottom of the page a phrase written in red crayon

"Our story… Maryam, Reia and Nadia friends forever"

Maryam traced the child's words with shock and wide eyes. Fear and a dark funny feeling twisted in her gut. She felt Reias eyes analyzing every line. They loved reading. But this wasn´t just any book. It was probably the weirdest and most sacred bible to understand their odd friend. To seek answers or fail in their attempt. This was the closest thing to a diary one could imagine Nadia having.

Regaining her focus, she changed the page. Maryam began reading. Her hands were shaking and her eyes studied the blue crayoned words.

"Once upon a time there was powerful Goblin King. He ruled a great Kingdom and his people well. He was the wisest and richest smartest person in the entire world. He studied technology and traveled with his ships to the moon and back again. The Goblin King had an ugly daughter. A little ogre girl named Nadia. His wife had died when Nadia was born so he felt alone and angry with his little daughter"

"Maryam…Stop!" Maryam flipped her head and stared at Reia "Why?"

"This is creepy! I feel creepy! That story is sending weird vibes in between the lines."

Maryam raised her brow in defiance settled her back against the tree and opened the book again.

"You can leave if you want" Reia cursed and hugged her knees "Ok… "

"So… Yeah here! The Goblin King hated his ugly daughter and left her side every day. He worked and never spoke to her.

One day, Nadia felt very angry. She cried all day long feeling alone in the high tower." Maryam flipped the page and saw the drawing of who should the Goblin King in a Picasso weird kind of way and then her eyes darted the second page with green crayon "Nadia felt so lonely and heartbroken that she wished her father never return. So the Goblin King never did return. The Goblin Kings family and men took her away from the tower and locked her in another prison because she was so ugly to them. She was alone and feared the dark. Until one day, to wild fairies knocked on her door giggling and playing" She flipped the page and in the back a green ogre girl was drawn with a black background and two lights at her side. One red and the other blue flickering at the girls sides. A shiver crept up her spine knowing that blue was her favorite color and Rei's was red. But she went on reading dismissing that thought "The Ugly ogre princess greeted the wild royal fairies with cookies and milk. She loved how they shined and flew. They were so much more beautiful than her. Nadia felt jealous and loved them. But she also hated them for shining so bright. For a long time they played and sang together happy and marry. Until one awful day the red fairy shined to bright blinding the ogre princes and stealing her beautiful prince away from her. She hated them now. But she feared to be alone." Maryam turned the page again tracing the ogre girl's figure crying and sort of hiding. "The ogre princes was so in love with the prince that she couldn't stand the fairies anymore. She wanted to kill them to take their light away. So she tried to drown them in the lake" Maryam's hand trembled but she went on reading "Nadia tried but could not say bad things to destroy their light. The bright blue light of the other wild fairy shined too much and she regretted what she had done. But the cruel voice kept saying she was weak. The Goblin King whispered she was a coward.

She wanted the Goblin King to accept her. So she asked him to forgive her. His request was written in a fortune cookie" Maryam flipped the page to see the Goblin King seated in a thrown and red Crayon on the next sheet. She went on reading with a weaker tone than she had expected "The Goblin King promised her the love of a prince and his love if she destroyed the sacred prophecy. The lights must never form the rainbow. All the lights should never find the jewels and you will be beautiful, he said. She would become a great queen and rule among all. Everyone would praise her beauty, he said. Even her fairy friends that hated her now for what she did. So she searched high and low for the secret bracelet that her King advised would take her to find power and happiness. She did find a bracelet and a key to the Underworld along with it" Maryam flipped the page and saw another drawing of a clock shaped Frisbee. Under it said ´Key´. Then her gaze switched to the Violet Crayon words "The ogre princes traveled to the underworld with her new two friends the purple and white pixies. One would help her always while she traveled to remember how she hated her fairy friends; the other always cried and was silent. Always hugging herself and afraid of the journey. At the end of the desert she finally found the Goblin King who would train her to be strong and love her forever"

The bile of Reia's insides rose to her throat. She felt disgusted and cried in silence as the words sank in her head. She was trying to make sense of everything. Her heart felt stabbed and sad over and over again. Warm tears covered her cheeks blinding her vision. She felt pain for Nadia. But she couldn't even begin to understand.

"The next page is blank Reia. There is nothing more here…" Maryam's voice cracked and froze. Reia's thoughts stilled to the bone.

"Normally I would say this is just a child's story…But if she sent it then…" Maryam looked at her suddenly with an uneasy stair.

"You mean she's trying to tell us something…" Maryam through the book by her side as though it burned her palms, pausing on what Reia had just said. "She's saying she hated us and never wants to see us again" Maryam's chest heaved with pain and almost lost her breath "Meaning she was a twisted mentally girl with bundles of issues I guess. That's the rational thing. That's why she doesn't want us in her life"

A warm breeze silenced their lips and darkness started sent a chill. Reia felt fear strangling her tongue. She needed time to think. To push the fears aside and really look for a spark of hope. She searched her memory desperately for some thought that showed a light on such darkness.

She needed time to read that damn thing again and make some sense out of it.

Certain that Maryam would disapprove of her holding that thing again or even reading it she decided to postpone her actions. Reia didn't want Maryam to lose her temper. She refused to fight with her with so many emotions bursting all around them. She took the little leather box in her hands and held it up to observe it and remained wordless.

"Rei … I need that beer. I also need to get away from this place. It's driving me nuts" She panted the words at her barely looking her way.

Reia decided that they both needed to cool off and relax before she could say anything. She needed facts. But she could wait for that. For Maryam's sake, she had to be the brave one this time.

She raised her beer and made a toast gulping the fresh beverage into her system. It was wonderful how they could agree without saying much sometimes. And she was sure that Maryam was thankful for her understanding.

"Would you…" Maryam's words faltered before she could finish the sentence.

Reia smiled at her with a wide honest smile.

"I'll sleep at your place tonight. We can watch some kung-fu action movie. Or maybe sleep over this and go on with our lives"

"Yeah…" Maryam drank more of her beer instantly.

With those words she realized Maryam wasn't very firm on leaving things this way. Her friend needed time to think. Her response was not the usual assured Maryam she knew. It immediately hit her like a wave of truth. She had to unravel this, for both of them.

* * *

They arrived at Maryam's home after drinking and walking all the way back. Maryam was sure her grandmother was watching some gossip show on TV so she said hello and ran quickly to her room along with Rei and the stuff they carried.

As Reia had promised she stayed and they watched a movie noticing that Maryam needed to avoid her thoughts. Maryam fell asleep at the end of the movie and snored rhythmically.

Reia lay there motionless trying to stay comfortable in the small bed. But Maryam's body was everywhere and kept squirming into different positions, almost like wild ballet session. She turned and tossed her legs crushing her human pillow.

Enhancing the right moment, Reia took a deep breath and watched Maryam sleep, making sure she wouldn't wake her while she moved away. When she was positive Maryam was completely asleep she slowly removed her limbs and slid off the bed.

Quickly, once she was free, she let the fresh wind from the fan shower her face. Almost immediately, she stretched her body and tiptoed towards her backpack. She almost fell over the nightstand but quickly recovered her balance. She was lucky Maryam's hearing wasn't that keen while she slept.

She opened her backpack and extracted the things pacing silently through the hallway straight to the stairs. Reia walked slowly towards the kitchen trying to be as stealthy as her body allowed her to be. Turning on the kitchen light she sat by the table and began reading the book forcing her mind to stay calm. She ignored the shivers and let her curiosity win over. It was spooky enough to read such a weird child's story all alone, so she concentrated on searching for facts and conclusions. Reia was determined to go through every phrase and picture. Her father always said her mind should take in account every possibility and discover what was in between the lines, and that advice always came in handy. She stood up poured a cup of coffee and pressed her rear on the chair again. She wasn't a shrink, but she was open to perspectives, to infinite options.

Drinking small sips she relaxed her body and let her head rest on her hand while her eyes tracked every word. And then the memories pierced her heart taking her body back in time. The picture of the ogre girl and the two lights absorbed her thoughts completely. Tracing back to the day in the lake where three little girls played in a warm summer day.

"Beware the shark!" Maryam sunk her head pulling her hand on top like a fin pretending to be a fearsome predator.

"Maryam stop that! You're scaring me! There aren't any sharks in the lake." Reia pulled her friend out of the water urging her to halt.

Maryam took a gulp of air and laughed whole heartedly. Her sweet winy laughter echoed and she fell backwards splashing water all around her, pointing at her scared friend.

"It's not funny! You're acting like a bully. It's so immature of you!" Reia spat while she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Scardy cat! Come on Ray…I'm just playing." Maryam swam to her side in the cool water "So now you're too old to play with me?"

"I'm a year older you know" Reia laughed tossed her body over Maryam's sinking the little girl's head.

Maryam pushed herself away and splashed water taking a superhero stance of some sort.

"Sacred water, be my weapon. Crush my enemies to dust! "Maryam laughed while she pushed water towards her friend vigorously and soon Reia joined her giggles and splashes.

"You don't have superhero powers May!" Reia fell back in the water and moved her hair out of her face.

"Always spoiling the fun… Hey Nadia! Come on in, the waters great!" Maryam watched Nadia small body crouching while she played with some twigs lost in thought.

Nadia was always quiet silent. But today she hummed and seemed almost sad. Reia wasn't sure if she was bored or just didn't approve of their childish play. Usually she sat looking at them with a smirk while she dipped her toes in the water. Today she hadn't looked at them or smirked once. She just walked or sat somewhere waiting. Her honey hair fell all over hair face shadowing her features.

"Nad… its hot and you've been acting weird all day. Why don't you come and play? Just for a little while. May won't act like a shark anymore I promise."

Reia watched Nadia's head flinch to side as if she paused on thought but then ignored her and kept staring at the ground. She played with the twig and hummed.

They both watched Nadia humming and then looked at each other inquisitively.

Reia could leave her be, but leaving her alone could make her close up even more. So she got out of the water and reached her closing the distance between them.

"Nad…Are you feeling sad? Reia paused but no answer came from her friend "Are you angry at us?" Nadia said nothing and kept humming "Okay…That does it! Come on lets have some fun Nad."

Reia swam the short distance from the shore and walked to steps towards Nadia extending her hand with a smile.

Nadia suddenly shivered and slapped her hand away. "Leave me alone!" She screamed. Then she stood up full of determination and pushed Reia into the water. "I hate you!"

Shock filled Reia's eyes as she pulled herself up and gazed at Nadia's contorted angry features. Her eyes were glassy and her fist where curled at her sides. Never had she seen her angry and so filled emotion.

"I hate you! You bitch!" She spat again "Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me. And stop pretending to be nice!"

Reia froze and stood up watching Nadia. Her small wet body shivered in alarm and she looked at Nadia amazed and terrified. She blinked to wake from the nightmare but it did not help her. And then she heard splashes and soaked footsteps behind her. She couldn't move while she stared in horror in to Nadia's raging eyes.

"Don't look at me! I hate the way you look at me! I wish you died! I wish you both died!" Nadia screamed and took ragged breathes" You don't even really care about me! Stop pretending to like me!

And then a small figure stood between them, blocking Nadia's rage. At first she couldn't understand what was happening because it had been so fast she didn't even get to grasp the situation. Her legs felt numb and her heart was being crushed by Nadia flaming eyes. She stood frozen and speechless until she heard a cold slap coming from Nadia's way. Then her head took in the moment fully. Maryam's hand lay across her smaller body and she heard her heavy breathing. Reia looked at her back and studied the little girl's rising and falling breaths and then she saw Nadia's right cheek as red as an apple.

Nadia blinked a few times and a tint of realization flourished in those elder eyes. Tears dripped from her doll green eyes as she looked down at Maryam's little figure.

"What the hell is wrong with you…You, you freak!" Maryam yelled bravely with her winy voice

"Never say nasty things to Rei… If you hate us that much then leave!"

Reia couldn't help but admire the little fearsome girl she called friend. And yet she felt the world collapse around her in shards of glass. Pain and confusion surged in the air. Nadia's eyes turned angry again and a tint of sadness shadowed them as well. The crooked doll spun around and ran away as fast as her feet could take her. Maryam turned around to look at her with a guilty stare, and an invisible sticky net seemed to trap them in their place. Time seized to exist.

**Okay...Baby steps! stick with me! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Mind Games

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Only the characters I created.**

**Author's Notes: ** Well…I'm finally revealing my first Fan fiction creation. So I hope you enjoy it!

I'm very eager to know how people to this version of the Thundercats, based on the new series. It took time and effort to convert my ideas into words and complete the first chapters.

Tighten your seatbelts and hang in there for a very bumpy ride. You'll encounter some foul language, so if you're a delicate kind of person and can't stand nudity or raw blood, this fanfic is not for you. The first chapters might leave you confused, but trust me it'll make sense as you read further along. Be patient… that's all I ask. I've put quiet an effort in building this story so I surely hope it reflects.

I don't think I left anything out… So I guess that's all I'm going to say about it.

Oh! One more thing! Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered. **It is my first fanfic so I'm very nervous! Hope it's to your liking!**

**Chapter 3**

Maryam's eyes flickered under the teasing light. Her eyes failed to open, but the loud heartbeats urged her to wake. Electric spasms chained her body overpowering her own strength to stop them. Small gasps of air left her strained lounges, desperate to maintain her body alive.

As she opened her eye lids they fluttered regarding her surroundings. Her body lay over a purple bed.

In fact, the whole room was purple. She couldn't help but feel small in such beautiful girly room. Her body was covered in a silk white sheet. Her hair sprawled on a purple fluffy pillow. Lifting the sheet off her body, she noticed she wore a cute purple nightgown soft and smooth like a second skin that reached her toes. If this was a dream, then it certainly was a good one.

Sleeping serenely in the most perfect feminine bedroom she would never admit she wished to have. She raised her body from the bed uncovering herself and came off the cushions.

A warm light shined from the nightstand lamp covered in white pearls. Never had she seen such a cozy wonderful room. The walls were covered in violet and white paper columns. A big old rectangular mirror stood on the left side of the bed. The toys where everywhere, form Barbie dolls, to dresses and some unicorns in all sorts of colors and sizes for a perfect girly girl. The room felt safe and warm. So calm and serene she was sure nobody would want to leave it.

Then she heard that howling laugh on the other side of the door. A raspy, loud, insane kind of laugh that pierced the air. Breaking every nerve in her body, it laughed again and again howling at her, challenging her sanity and composer.

Suddenly the laughing man stopped howling at her. Blessed silence was back once again and she was surely happy about it. Until, something growled and roared from the other side of her safe den. She paced toward it and secured the lock on the door. She walked away to the opposite direction were the window was. To flee was the best option in this case.

Another roar shook the house. Like a big cat kind of roar. There couldn't be a lion or tiger or whatever in a house.

Again, another growl hammered the silence. But this time, it was more like a painful cry. A hurt growl that screeched the walls of the room and curiosity bit her ear. Doubt caged her heart and guilt punched her gut. Somebody has to be hurting some kind of animal she thought.

But then again, her curiosity couldn't stay away from the growl that pinched her heart calling out to her mercy. And at the same time she had to escape.

Yet another roar gripped her determination and made the decision for her.

Everything seemed so real in this curios dream. Confusion tied around her stomach constricting her breath.

Waving her doubtful thoughts she accepted curiosity to absorb her, as she gathered all her strength and opened the door.

The hallway was completely dark accentuating a red light coming from a room at the end of the passage. A low growl escaped from its walls and she knew the beast was in there. She pushed her way through the dark and stepped slowly in the room. It was a big place with no furniture and all the windows where covered with wood boards. In the middle of the room a big rectangular circus cage held the most magnificent feline she had laid eyes on. A broad, powerful, muscular tiger with sharp glistening teeth growled behind the prison bars. Powerful, defiant in such a way his cage seemed small in comparison. Slit golden eyes glared at her angrily. Showering her with fear and promising a painful reprise.

The beast roared at her. Its claws brushed the metal bars threatening her with all its might. Intelligence and awareness filled those golden pools. It took her breath away.

Soon the tiger stopped roaring. He moved his body and fell on the floor spreading himself, his gaze never leaving hers.

He began bathing his body with his pink tongue revealing his murderous teeth in the process.

Such a beautiful creature caged behind bars filled her heart with anger. It belonged free and wild in nature. Her favorite animal from her childhood that she often drew never seized to amaze her.

There lay the true king of the jungle in his entire splendor in a circus cage.

Maryam took slow baby steps towards him. She wanted to avoid alarming the beautiful beast. Her curiosity and fascination pulled an imaginary string attached to her chest. Besides, it seemed he was ignoring her, too concentrated in cleansing his enormous body.

Maryam didn't realize how close she was until she heard him breathe forcefully. Tilting her head to observe him closer, she noticed blood dripping from his collar to his glowing fur. The bloody traces crossed over the black and white stripes that adorned his orange pelt.

Pain and frustration swoop her in to madness. She was sure if this was a dream she would do the right thing. That would make her take on the craziest decision she had ever made.

Searching for two metal strings or some sort of needle like thing to unlock the door she recalled the old days when she used to escape her room and run away from home to Rei's house. It turned into a habit that she became almost a professional at. Her mother never realized she had left until Reia's mom would call hers. This would be just another lock in the way.

Her hands trembled and her chest compressed so hard she thought her ribs would break. Using what she had at hand she picked on the lock with sweaty palms. The metal screeched under her steady picking.

A click alerted her success and then she pulled the door open. Maryam was too deep in shit to even regret it, so her body moved inside the cage without thought. In the real world, she would never attempt to do this. But this was a dream right?

She smoothly paced inside the cage bowing her head and crouching. The mighty tiger ignored her surprisingly.

And here came the worst part as she got close to his neck. Her hand shook but her determination was unwearied. She was definitely loosing sanity.

´So be it!´ she thought. Her hand landed gently on his bloody metal collar. She lay still until she was sure it didn't bother him. She gently unstrapped the leather band and freed his neck.

Just as she did that, his highness stood with speed unsheathing his claws and waving his strong paw at her. Maryam fell back on her butt in the other corner of the floor in shock. Her body would not move and she could not stop staring at the tiger she had just freed. Her heart stopped and her lips dried. Her arm immediately felt wet and warm. A red substance flowing from her olive skin, her own blood slithered through her fingers in snakelike patterns.

Then her eyes shot back to the mighty tiger growling at her, and she knew this was the end. She begged for her mind to wake. But her pleads seemed useless at some point.

Her eyes still locked on the royal predator. His paws stomped towards her slowly signaling her imminent death.

His golden eyes gleamed, warning her soul. His breath pushed her hair away from her face. Something sparkled in those murderous golden jewels. The tiger huffed and bent his head over her wounded arm. Maryam instantly knew she was fresh served meat with crimson dressing on the side.

The tiger began licking her arm savoring every drop in almost a devoting way, tracing each line of crimson on her skin. His breath warm and his tongue raspy were causing a small painful scratch when he reached the wounded folds.

Surprisingly his teeth never once brushed the wound. This was only postponing her death sentence of course. Maryam's breath was caught in her chest and the heart seized its beat instantly. Nothing could prepare a person for what was coming next. And she deserved it for being so stupid. But she didn't regret it. At least this magnificent beast she always admired was going to be free. Even if he didn't understand that she had freed him.

Once he concluded his cleansing, his head bumped on her cheek rubbing the side of his face on hers. It was sweet and terrifying at the same time. Maybe he was nice with his food she thought. And that's when he dropped his body beside hers and rested his head on her lap.

Confusion gripped her limbs and she couldn't begin to understand what he was doing.

It seemed he was cuddling over her like a kitten.

A purr resonated from his chest and he rubbed his head on the unwounded hand. A fearsome tiger wants to be rubbed and caressed by her like a kitten?

Another demanding purr rose from his chest and her hand acted almost immediately without thought. She petted and caressed his fur lovingly. She fiddled with his ears and she rubbed his head softly.

"I guess you felt lonely huh? She paused "So…Maybe you'll eat me later? Is that it?"

His purrs grew louder pushing his head on her hand. Warmth wrapped around her and a peaceful feeling hugged her soul. His purrs never stopped singing her to sleep in a pool of warmth. Just then for a moment, there was no difference between skin and fur.

* * *

Reia closed the story book in her hands and held it pausing on all her memories. Some tears scattered through her cheeks despite how hard she fought them. Anger and impotence grew heavy in her heart. Now that she knew, somehow, she was guilty for Nadia's actions that day.

No matter how many times her mind ran through each detail and how evil Nadia's story book was, deep inside she was once a coward for never asking or caring about those feelings her doll friend spoke of. It wasn't that she didn't care about Nadia; she just accepted her actions and odd habits without much questioning. It was part of her natural understanding. Accepting what Nadia offered as a friend.

Deep down her mind pounded questions through their friendship, but she suppressed them for Nadia's sake. To respect her privacy and just be a strong shoulder she could hold on to. It seemed that awful day proved the contrary effect. She just stood there watching the mysterious beautiful monster grow at plain sight because she never asked. How or Why?

She never really knew what went on behind those crystal green eyes.

Nadia pretty much held a blank page on her daily features. Not showing more than a few smirks or different sighs. Maryam and Reia kept little secrets from each other. They wanted to tell things to one another since they had met.

But Nadia was another matter; she never spoke much about her family or about anything that happened beyond their company. That made her different, a secluded invisible child to the rest. Before they even became friends, kids would make fun of her and throw stuff at her face just to see if she reacted. It amused the apes to see something so still and unmoved by them.

Yet she never flinched or expressed any feelings towards their nasty actions.

Reia remembered the angelic features from the seven year old Nadia sitting her desk and focusing her gaze on what seemed to be her homework. No one was really sure what she looked at so keenly sometimes. So they tested her calmness constantly. Jealous little girls whispered making up stories and laughed. Most of them said she was possessed by an ugly evil demon from hell.

Others were just scared away by the stories.

But Maryam and she had looked at this display not sure how to act at the time.

Reia knew that Maryam was beyond a little angry by watching Nadia's stone face while they humiliated her. She understood that she and Maryam had something in common with the bullied doll. They were the odd bunch who according to normal kids, deserved to be cornered and laughed at. Both of them where certainly used to it. They were different and it was always the two of them in the corner giggling and ignoring the big angry mob.

Children made them know they were different, and Maryam always punched them or hollered at them. Reia in the other hand had always maintained her ground casting disapproving glances on the underlings that discriminated them. She just focused on beating them with wit and high grades. Being smarter than the rest and more mature seemed like good reasoning. But that was never enough for Maryam. She liked to force people to show respect if they messed with her patience.

Seeing Nadia humiliated was one of those moments. Her friend wasn't angry at the bullies, but at the willing victim. And that was an odd mature thought for a seven year old. Maryam never seized to surprise her.

Then she was drawn back to the lake… She had been a willing victim not speaking or demanding answers from Nadia. But they were kids she thought. It had never occurred to her that accepting without questioning could show Nadia that she didn't care. Maryam on the contrary always pushed her for answers and she would stop her. It was certain that she had not been mature one by allowing Maryam to defend her from Nadia's anger that day. She was just as guilty in her mind after rethinking all of the events.

The prince that the ogre girl spoke of was clearly Scott Mason, the cool boy at school who had given her an innocent kiss to confess his infatuation. She never knew that Nadia liked him in the first place, because she had never asked. She only remembered Nadia's curious gazes when Scott rode his bike and passed by. Nadia would blink and smirk. A reaction she would only share with her friends.

Reia never thought that could've meant she liked him in more than a friendly way.

Scott had transferred to their school at the age of twelve, and he had been oddly polite to them despite the mob's hateful remarks. He had waved, smiled and run in to them frequently for two years. Until one day he confessed he liked her. She did not feel the same way about him; he was too blond and popular for her taste. She had never thought of herself as a pretty girl either. And as a kid she just didn't know how to react when he kissed her without warning. He just did. Her immediate response a "sorry…please don't do that again" and Scott disappointing gaze was clear as daylight. He had never spoken to her again or waved politely from that day on. It would have never occurred to her at that age that maybe Nadia did like him. But then again…She never did ask Nadia too many questions.

* * *

Beads of sweat woke Maryam from her sleep as she sat up in the dark. The PC was turned off and Reia wasn't sleeping with by her side anymore. Panic struck her like a knife slicing her spine in half. Irrational fear of being alone haunted her every fiber. She struggled to recover her breath and be as strong as she always had been. But the dark, the memories and uncertainty of the future still poked her gut. Breathing heavy she rose and walked outside her bedroom. A pale light was shining from the kitchen and her grandmother's heavy snores brought her back to reality. It was a normal summer night in gram's house and she was sleeping. Which meant Reia was in the kitchen probably drinking some coffee as she always did. A relief spread to her core and she welcomed the familiarity of home in her system. Descending to the living room she skidded to the kitchen standing over the door frame calmly. Reia lay grasped her mug and watched the closed book's cover over the table. She could have felt betrayed, but something deep inside insisted she would have probably done the same a few days after this ugly feeling in her stomach calmed down.

Hugging herself she glided in to the room quietly.

Reia turned her head towards her and then hid her stair sheepishly .

" I thought you said this was a closed subject" Reia remained silent resting her back on the chair like heavy weight "Or are you just going to tell me you couldn't sleep?... I'm not buying that"

"I didn't mean to go behind your back" Maryam pulled a chair and sat dumping her weight on the old thing "I just can't stop thinking you know?"

"I was open to talk to her and reason with her. And that is hard enough for me… Then this shit shows up! And no Nadia…"

Reia didn't meet her eyes. She looked like a guilty child caught misbehaving, and that made Maryam smile to herself.

"But now I'm so out of it that I just don't want to know anything" Reia sighed at her words.

"You don't always have to be the tough one May"

It had been years since Reia had called her that way. When they were kids Maryam had said her name was too long. So she began calling her May. Soon after the day of the lake, she changed it to Maryam again. Hearing that nick name again was a cold shower in the worst storm. To her amazement she never did ask Reia why she stopped calling her that. Afraid it might have to do with her friend being angry at her for the way she treated Nadia on that unspoken day.

"Why are you calling May?" Reia looked at her now raising a brow as if stunned by her statement.

"You will always be May to me…"

Cold silence invaded the scenery and Maryam turned away from her to get her own mug for some sweet dark elixir to warm her chest. She couldn't quiet admit to Reia that she was feeling weak or that she needed to run away. Giving her back to her she grasped her mug inhaling the sweet fresh scent.

"It feels like the past is chaining me down" She drank and then faced the familiar face "Why Rei?"

"I had to see. I needed time to think clearly and understand why. This might be a way to help me understand. And I was willing to go through everything like you where today, while we waited for her to show up"

"Exactly…I was ready to face her and listen. But this…This is stupid and sick! I feel like she's laughing at us"

Reia watched Maryam's hands twitch. Her angry stair of disapproval, but she wasn't ashamed. Nor had she felt that Maryam did think that way of Nadia.

"She is trying to say something May! This is her heart and worst fears right here! She is showing the worst side of her. A scared, angry child who compared us to shining lights!"

"A sick evil twisted child! She hated us and I don't regret what I said! I don't even regret hitting her!" Maryam screamed her lounges out. Her chest heaved back and forth.

"I'm sorry you had to do that May… That must be some luggage over your shoulders" Maryam's eyes were wells of sorrow now. Her feelings bursting out of those dark eyes with such clarity, such frankness, just like her. And that made Reia sad inside.

"We were kids…I'm over that!"

"No you're not. It kills you inside...You never were good at hiding your feelings May"

"Stop calling me that!"

"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry you had to that that day… I'm sorry I didn't listen when you said we should ask Nadia more stuff to make her open up. I'm sorry I did this without you!"

Crickets sang and Maryam just kept looking at Reia trying to turn her sadness into anger. But it was no use. She was an open book and the old dusty pages were being torn off her chest not being able to hide her buried secrets anymore.

"It wasn't your fault that Nadia went crazy on you…On us…"

"I know…There is much more to it. Remember May! She never did drown us or try to hurt us. It's a metaphor. She was sad, alone and god knows what made her say those things! Something happened to her and I want to know! I want to understand and maybe someday ask"

Maryam sat in the chair again chasing her falling tears away with one of her hands. Reia never did stop looking at her no matter how vulnerable she felt when she did.

"Why do you always have to dig so hard for things that are at plain sight Rei! It's simple…She was screwed up twisted girl with lots of issues. Why can't you just accept that? Just give up making excuses for her!"

"You taught me that…"

Maryam stared at her friend skeptically not sure of the meaning of her words. It pained her not be strong enough to hold back the rainy tears on her cheeks. She felt weak and confused in a storm of memories.

"What are you talking about?" Reia smiled at her like a big sister would to her baby sister. It was that kind of look. Those stormy brown honey mirrors were full of caring, awareness and amusement towards her.

"You never gave up May…You always fought for people who needed you. Like a big shield of protection. You fought for answers. You fought to reach me when I was alone and bullied. You made strong. You saw something in me" Reia reached to hold Maryam's hand in hers and her voice turned into a whisper "You were so little… and so brave! I don't think I could be who I am today if that little five year old May hadn't asked all sorts of questions, hadn't teased me, hadn't left me sweets during recess, and hadn't talked to me"

A sarcastic laugh fled from Maryam's chest. A bright full hearted smile shined her features with a tint of cynicism. From her perspective Reia had always been the mature, focused, and rational. The corner stone of their friendship and the understanding sister she never had.

"You make me laugh… I feel stupid laughing and crying at the same time"

"It is true you know. You little idiot"

"So what do we do now? Now that you searched every detail like a thirsty lawyer"

"I don't know…I just know that I was a lousy friend. I hurt her"

"Because she liked that boy?" Maryam's eyes were open in shock.

"Scott Mason…The town super popular new kid…He liked me a lot that's why he even exchanged words with us. I didn't think of him much…But how did I not realize Nadia liked him?"

"She never talked about her feelings or private stuff. She just smirked and sometimes said ´I'm happy¨…"

"But I did notice something. I remember how she always smirked or sort of smiled and glowed when he was around. Think about it. She only glowed when she looked at us"

"That's not your fault!"

"But not asking and making her open up like you suggested sent the wrong message May."

Maryam paused at the thought. Thinking of how Nadia felt with them respecting her privacy and never invading her personal space. It could feel like they didn't care to someone who was so confused like the child in the book. Nadia could have misunderstood acceptance and respect.

"Yeah…That could be so. But what can we do now? We can't change that."

"Maybe we can. It's never too late right? Think about it Maryam okay? I'm going to bed."

"I'll be up in a minute. Pull up the extra mattress from under the bed. There are sheets and the extra pillow in the closet"

"I know…Good night"

Reia left her side leaving an empty space and echoing silence, alone with her thoughts as she struggled to make some sense out of this novella.

**Slow revelations I know...Real slow...But they will unchain.**


	4. Chapter 4: Change

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Only the characters I created.**

**Author's Notes: ** I'm publishing the five chapters all at once, so excuse the repeated author's notes. XD

I know what you're thinking...What's going to happen? Well go on and read it bit by bit. I guarantee a sweet twist. That is about all I'm saying. Prepare for take off!

Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered. **It is my first fanfic so I'm very nervous! Hope it's to your liking!**

**Chapter 4**

Maryam sunk in her chair listening to clicks of the clock that clung over the kitchen wall. Restlessness invaded her senses as she looked upon it, as its arrows moved slowly soon to change the current hour. For her, time had been laughing and seemed to extend uncomfortably her her thoughts. Since Reia had gone to sleep, her skin seemed itchy, her hair a mess, and her thoughts screaming with different voices, as they claimed attention. None of them could make her accept her friend's suggestions. The floor seemed cool under her feet, the scent of old wood from the house filled her lounges and a sweet breeze stroked the red kitchen curtains over the windows that faced the backyard. The green walls seemed pale contrasting with the cheesy red of the fabric. The wooden furniture oozed with an antique aura she had admired as a child. The color, the scent, the texture gave it warmth. Those details would stay with her clinging to her soul, reminding her of home. Just like Nadia's perfume. Just like the taste of those cookies she used make for her. Frustrating things that carve a mark in the heart, like a scar.

The memory of this house would be at some point another cherished chiseled incision.

"I wonder why my granddaughter isn't sleeping at this hour. How odd not feel her roaring snores"

A smiling gran was pacing toward her interrupting the string of thoughts.

"Maybe it's because you're talking about yourself" She played with a string of her hair ignoring her grandmother intrusion. And her Granny laughed at her frustrated sighs.

"Me? I never snore!" A choked laugh escaped Maryam's lips "How about something to eat? Want some bread and jelly? You loved to eat that when you were little" Her grandmother smiled at her while reaching for some bread and jelly from the fridge.

She didn't answer immediately, but she nodded after agreeing it would be nice to have a bite. Bread and jelly wasn't the greatest thing one would want to eat. But her when her Gran made it for her, she could swear it tasted different. Tastier and with the exact quantity of jelly and bread set for a perfect bite. Something she couldn't accomplish when she made it for herself. A small wonder that no other could replicate as effortlessly as her granny.

Her grandmother prepared a white plate with four pieces of bread smeared with strawberry jelly and two cups of steaming tea. Then she pulled a chair at the head of the table and smiled at her.

"I know that face you know… The one you make when you're beating yourself up" Maryam took a bite of her sweet delicacy without regarding her grandmother's statement "I need you to fix that old fan machine again"

"You should buy an air conditioner Gran. It's about time you got something new in this place"

"Can you fix it or is it doomed?" Her grandmother cocked en eyebrow at her.

"I can change the cable and maybe buy some replacement parts. Though I doubt I could find them. It's older than you are" Maryam grinned at her Grandma who was studying her answers in a relaxed posture while she drank her tea.

"But you can try to find them. It's still has some chance of working again. It won't be an air conditioner, which I cannot afford now, but it will work"

She watched her grandmother display an impish smile.

"You could say so." She hid her gaze from hers. "Why do I have a feeling you have a wicked plan?"

"Nonsense my girl!" A sigh escaped her grans lips "Ever since you were a little pumpkin, I always felt relieved you were different from your mother. You are nothing like her" Maryam's eyes widened and she gasped almost choking on a piece of bread "The daughter I always had wished for. No matter how hard that sounds to you. And although I don't agree with your father's ways I like that you have his fire in you"

She stared at her grandmother and paused on every word like attaching pieces of a puzzle.

"How can you say that? She's your daughter…" She breathed heavily and then spat" What do you mean?"

Her grandmother leaned over the table. Eyes fixed on the cloth her mother had bought Gran last year.

"Why did leave your mother's cage?" She saw her grandmother smile at her while she continued saying " If you had the guts to do that how can you give up so easily after facing and defying your own mother?"

"It's not the same thing …She has nothing to do with this! You don't know what you're talking about anyway"

"I don't understand? Then why I do see the pain and worry filling those black eyes of yours?" Maryam glared at her and hid her stare "I remember that guilty worried twelve year old. Freaking out like she broke something that could never be fixed"

"I don't remember that…" Maryam hissed in defiance.

"Maryam Abbas! That's you mother talking!" Her grandmother declared "You are nothing like her you hear me! You never value what people think over your own beliefs. Nor do you care what they think about you. Denial isn't your style… And you certainly not a quitter! I don't want to ever hear you lying to yourself!" She shivered at the powerful pitch in that ancient voice "Your mother was too worried trying to be perfect. Full of composure, caring too much about what people thought. Hiding the dust under the rug and denying the plain truth"

"I'm not pretending. It's true! I'm fine. What's happening can't be repaired and I'm not willing to either!"

Her grandmother peered at her cocking her head with a superior glance.

"I know that fire in your eyes like my own heart. You know you have to try and deep inside it's screaming at you. Honey…Don't wait or hide from the storm because you'll regret it. It will come back stronger" She smiled at her again. A warm soothing one "My Maryam faces things no matter how scared she is, most of all when she thinks it's the right thing to do"

Maryam sat up and walked towards her to hug the voice of wisdom.

"How can read me so well?" She tightened her grasp.

A great laugh rumbled in her grandma's chest and she kissed her hand.

"I may not be many things. But I'm the coolest grandmother! And no matter where you go or who you're with you'll remember me that way I'm sure!"

"The ego gran…The ego…"

They both laughed whole heartedly and that made Maryam stronger in some way. She felt ready to face the demons at least one more time.

Returning to their bedrooms, her Grandmother paused at the book she held in her hands.

"It's not mine…"

She watched gran's amused face, as if she were seeing the bigger picture.

"You know books are like legends…They have some truth in them"

"No kidding…I'm old enough to realize that."

"You were going to pay attention to details?"

"Yes…and good night grandma. Love you!"

Her grandmother returned the big hug and kissed her forehead. When she pulled away her gran stared at her and laid a hand on her cheek and spoke in a whisper.

"I have a weird feeling…But don't mind me honey. Just remember be anything and anywhere you want to be ok? "

"Yeah…I guess. Good night grandma Willete"

"Good night hon"

* * *

Reia heard whispers and footsteps on the other side of the door. She hadn't been able to sleep, and this was turning into a long night. Her heart skipped a beat and she wondered if Maryam would go to sleep after so many ups and downs. One should feel exhausted, but nerves and anxiousness ruled over any other feelings.

The door opened and Maryam paced towards her bed falling over it like a sack of potatoes. She heard her swearing, her sighs and the cringes of the sheets while she rolled over them.

She thought of staying still and listening to her fall asleep. She looked at the sealing between the moonlight and the shadows and wondered if Maryam felt the same way.

Something solid bumped on her head, and when she tried to search for it, she touched the hard cover of something on her right side of the pillow. She picked it up and touched it. Held it against the moonlight, and she realized it was Nadia's book.

"I can't sleep." Maryam declared in defeat.

She laughed at her and sat up trying to search for that familiar stubborn face.

"Same here…I'm tiered. But I just can't sleep"

Footsteps crossed over her mattress and Maryam lit the nightstand light.

"What do we know about Nadia's family? We don't know why she had so much money…" Maryam paused to catch her breath "And we certainly don't know why she sent this!" Crossing her arms over her chest, her friend looked at the pc on her desk. "I'm going to look some internet info on her family. She was rich right? Maybe there something we can find out!"

Reia watched May turn on the PC and work her fingers on the keyboard in a rush of adrenaline.

"I guess I'll make some notes and check on the leather box."

"Good thing! I'll just surf and hunt whatever I can find out…"

Reia reached for the leather box in her backpack and observed it in wonder. A straight line split the box in half, and that meant it could open. So she did. Her lips sealed in aw gazing at to silvery bracelets with a red jewel socketed in the middle. If one looked closely, the red ruby had a black spot in its depth.

"Nice! These are beautiful. Must have cost her a fortune"

And then she remembered the ogre girl had spoken of a bracelet and a key. The Frisbee thing that looked like a clock, took the ogre princess t the underworld.

It sounded ridiculous though. Maybe they were special personal stuff that really meant something to Nadia; she wanted them to have them.

"Reia… listen to this" Maryam's eyes never parted from the monitor screen as she spoke "Apparently Nadia's old man was a widower after she was born. He worked for some billion dollar company that invested in research and new tech. The guy was not only a tech freak; he was an Egyptologist slash engineer. At some point the guy went coo-coo and started killing people who wouldn't support his research" Reia gasped surprised "The guy didn't go to jail though…He was declared mentally unstable and sent to some nuthouse" Reia run her fingers through her hair nervously as she heard May speak "Talk about crazy…But that's not all. He escaped…burned the whole research lab and himself in the process"

"Oh my God! How horrible! No wonder Nadia's family was such a secret. She lived with her aunt right? After her father died, that makes sense!"

"But she was too small to get to know the whole truth. I don't think her aunt would have revealed anything until she got older"

"Or maybe she did know something? You know kids remember stuff. Scars stay inside the mind."

"Ok… so let's say he is the Goblin King in the child's book story… There are still many things that don't make sense. Like she was possessed by those whispers that ordered her to kill us…"

"We could excuse that with childhood trauma. I've read about it." Maryam suddenly turned and looked at the bracelets Reia was still holding inside the leather box.

"So those are the magic bracelets in the story?" Reia frowned at her.

"I think their just gifts. Like an apology."

"Like her cookies you mean?" Reia nodded in agreement "Ok so one for each right?"

They each took one of the bracelets and placed them on their wrists and like a lock settles on a door, the metal bands tightened around their skin locking them in place.

"Did you see that?" Reia screamed.

"Yes, it's completely wrapped and pressed on my skin! It doesn't hurt…But this is weird! Like in a cool weird way you know!"

"This is not cool May! It's scary. What the hell is going on?" Reia stumbled on the mattress spread on the floor and fell right over her rear. The jewel on the metal band began to glow dimly "Now it's glowing?"

"It must be mechanical Rei, calm down! Like a cool portable flashlight. And stylish too!

Something warm spread on Reia's wrist like rising heat as the light grew. She felt coolness turn into a burning sensation in seconds. Like her skin had triggered something.

She then watched Maryam get closer to her and rested a hand on her shoulder with a wicked smile on her face.

"Calm down Reia…It's just light!"

"It's burning my skin…" She returned a shocking stare focusing on the bracelet her amused friend wore. "May your flashlight is on too! You're glowing!"

"We must have touched something. Maybe it responds to body heat or nerves like a touch phone or sensors!"

Reia opened her eyes in shock and seemed unconvinced by her conclusions.

"May… touch pads don't burn skin. I feel heat oozing out of this thing and I can't take it off!" She screamed. "It grows tighter when I try see? "

Maryam felt like laughing at her reaction. The down to earth girl was freaking out finally! It was more than amusing. But the heat was a weird factor, she had to admit.

A faint beep broke her concentration and she searched the room for the sound. It wasn't her PC. It wasn't their phones either. Something was beeping and she couldn't find what the source was.

Scanning the room she ignored Reia's protests. That beeping sound was killing her ear drums.

"Where's that sound coming from?" She eyed the room inspecting every corner.

"What beep?" Reia asked hysterically.

"Can't you hear that faint beep sound?"

They both fell silent and Maryam observed the jewel would turn on when she was close to Rei. But when she backed away, the light would glow in a happy red. The sound also grew louder beside Reia. Like a countdown marker on a time bomb. Maryam's eyes watched what lay behind her friend's pillow, and saw the backpack.

"I think it's coming from your bag…" She whispered.

Reaching inside the bag, the Frisbee was beeping like a morning alarm. Numbers raced on the small screen. The countdown was in pair numbers and when it reached zero a long resonating beep pierced her ears. She observed the light on her wrist, a flash of a red flamed her wrist, and her eyes turned to Reia in a mixture of fear and fascination.

"May?" Reia whispered.

And those were the last words Maryam heard from her mouth. The rest of her surroundings acted in slow motion as she saw Reia move her lips talking to her, but no sound came from them. Shock and horror swam across Reia's face. She was screaming, but her ears could not hear her. The heat flooded from her wrist to her shoulders. From her shoulders to her neck and to the rest of her body like fresh lava, but her skin did not seem to burn. She raised her heavy arm to feel her heated skin but something chained her motions. The room began to spin and pain surged her every fiber like high voltage charges. She was chained by some unseen force and her limbs felt heavy to move.

As she looked at Reia again, she saw in horror how her friend's body was being ripped to pieces. First the legs, then the hips, slowly the destruction was moving upwards to the rest of that body, splitting in big parts to smaller particles. Disintegrating into mere grains of red sand, and tears swelled from those scared eyes. Her pain seemed meaningless compared to what she was witnessing.

A voice inside her screamed "Take me instead you bastard!"

Pain bit every part of her body like a thousand needles carving their way through skin, muscle and bone. The smell of burned fleshed invaded her nostrils and her stomach revolted in disgust. Despite the endless biting pain, she extended her hand to Rei in a last attempt to reach her, as she swore she would never leave her to die alone.

Raising her hand, sweet agony twisted her flesh. Her vision blurred. And she noticed her own hand parting in small pieces. It was beyond pain. Sweet blissful torture, that meant she wouldn't leave Reia alone. She didn't fight it and her body kept crushing into particles. Being in a tornado must feel quite similar… She thought with an amused grin lifting on the side of her face. As her body faded, her senses disappeared as well. No smell, no taste, no sight. But she could hear and feel. Those were the last senses she would lose she realized amazed. Heat, pain, things flying and pushing against her seemed unstoppable. She had no power over what was happening anymore. Impotence and repulsion filled her soul as she heard an explosion shatter her ears in to silence. The red death had come to claim them, she thought. Did the underworld mean hell to Nadia?

**So how was that for twisted loco events? XD**


	5. Chapter 5 : Heavy Rain

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Only the characters I created.**

**Author's Notes: **Hello loved ones! Hope you are liking this!

WARNING: I recommend coffee, a comfy seat and lots of things to eat. Anxiousness may invade you!

Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered. **It is my first fanfic so I'm very nervous! Hope it's to your liking.**

**Chapter 5**

Heavy rain landed on the rocky dessert as his feet dragged him nowhere safe for cover. The dense curtain danced tediously over his head and his broad shoulders. As much as he hated the water, the storm was a better distraction from his unwanted thoughts that whispered to him. Many images would haunt him, straining every muscle, flooding his body with anger and regret. If only the marks on his body were just itching scars to add to his collection of self-torture, it would be easier to focus. Most of them never did heal and his soul was ravaged by them. They still beat inside his chest like drums of war. If only things could have stayed as simple as when he was once a young grunt, lifting heavy rocks to save his city; his heart would be much lighter.

The wind blew hard over his chest and the ragged cape would not cover his fur well enough, but it was all he had. That, his beloved weapon and what was left of his armor. Looking for a sense of direction his nose and his ears were lost in thunder and rain. His one eye blurred by the wet angry curtains of the storm. Rain was much better than a blazing sun though, but losing one's keen senses was worse to him than enduring heat. Rubbing the water out of his eye, he searched for some form of shelter. A rock or a cave would be good. It had been months since he had left Dog City and he had no more food to sooth his aching belly. Whatever was left of supplies had been consumed carefully or thrown away for loss of wait. Everything seemed heavier when walking, so disposing of unnecessary stolen equipment was logical.

He could endure a few more days though. If he was lucky, he could find something to kill so his stomach would stop whining. But not now, no animal was that stupid to be running around in a storm. Collecting water would maintain him hydrated and his body moving, until he could find something edible. He continued to walk under the storm's wrath. But at some point, survival seemed pointless. His shame showered him with grief as he remembered his purpose to stay alive. Failure was a heavy bag to carry. His body felt like disappearing in the raging storm, but terror of dying in such a pitiful way scorned every fiber of his being. So he fought through the hateful tears of water, fueling his body with anger and purpose.

As he walked, stepping in puddles of mud, he saw an erect wall in the distance. He dashed towards it in a rush of adrenaline. He was sure that along the wall there could be some kind of rocky shelter, at least a hole to cover most of his body. He doubted that he would find something comfy in unrecognized territory. His mind was convinced that in this weather he surely would lose his way. Growling at the ghost of thunder he moved faster ignoring his tiered muscles that screamed for rest.

When he reached the wall, he followed its path tracing the structure with his palm, searching for some natural rocky formation in his way. His feet stumped over dryer ground as his calloused hand maintained his balance under the slapping rain. Cold air froze his lounges with every breath. His legs were failing to sustain his enormous upper body.

All of a sudden, the wind blessed his nose with a taint of smoke. A rotten smell of burned flesh, metal and wood smothered his nostrils. As he got closer, traces of light blinked in the distance, thin lines of smoke left from what seemed an entrance to some mine. Whatever had existed there surely had been destroyed and burned down by lizards or bloodthirsty scavengers. Leaving the dead under the veil of fire and smoke; with every footstep the smell of blood warned him there would be no survivors as he prowled to investigate.

He made his way in covering his mouth and nose. It was the small entrance of a cave. Inside there seemed to be less smoke and faint crackling sounds. At that moment he was glad his sense of smell and hearing were back in check. No matter what lay ahead, at least he knew where he was going.

The tunnel was only a half hour deep until he reached the core of the rotten smells. A straight narrow entrance to a burial ground left by a battle, which probably took place a couple of days ago. If thunder was on his side, there could be a chance of finding useful wreckage or salvageable supplies. But he would be too lucky to find such things. Fire and war had no mercy what so ever, and small closed spaces couldn't sustain either for long. So there could be some chance of finding something useful.

The light was dim when he reached the end of the path. He crouched on one side of the wall and took advantage of the shadow cast on him. Waiting patiently in the dark, he sniffed and scanned the area from his hidden corner. After a few minutes, he was reassured nothing had stayed there to attack any incoming threat. The only sounds he recognized were droplets of water hitting the ground and some rocks. Smooth whispers of wind echoed through the path into the room. He erected his body and walked into the low light of the moon. He saw an empty whole extend its way downwards, and the nightmare gripped his shoulders sending him to that forsaken moment. Fear and sorrow clawed their way through what was left of his heart, as he let hell shackle his mind into unwanted territory. The depth caused terror, and the nightmares inflicted pain.

Immersed in an uncontrollable trance, he paced over the solid rift and watched the rocky path turn into a metallic staircase. It surely led to the bottom of the cave where possibly refugees or miners had died. Sadness was replaced by anger and reality returned him to his senses. With every step he took, he noticed moonlight hit the spiral staircase against the walls. Looking upwards, he realized small carved holes on the rocky roof, forming a ring of small lights. He proceeded to go down until the end. The burned flesh and blood scent got heavier as he paced closer.

A warm breeze hit his face when he stepped on the last three stiles. He could see the walls of a round room with dead torches every two meters. The oiled torches had conduct rails to light big rooms when magic was absent. So he took two flicker rocks from his belt and hit them to ignite the oil trail. The fire raced through the oil and blazed every torch. As he uncovered his eye from the erupting flame, he turned to gaze at the room. His heart skipped a beat and his breath was caught in his throat as he studied his surroundings. The walls were covered with inscriptions only Thunderian high clerics could decipher. Images of the animals that lived in third earth were carved in stone. Most of it was deteriorated by time and eventually would turn into dust.

After tracing what was left of the artwork on the walls, he instantly took in the sight of the metallic platform in the center of the room. It was surrounded by metallic arched claws that surrounded the circular platform. Most of them cracked or burned on the sides. And then he realized, from the corner of his eye, two small forms lay on the floor of the strange monument. Alerted by the intense smell of blood he armed himself with his nun-chucks and walked slowly toward the platform.

At the last step the scene was defined perfectly under his one eye. He almost regretted ever laying sight on the view. Not even war or adventures had prepared him for such a sight. Nothing seemed worse or more conflicting than this shocking death picture. He wished he where completely blind. Wished his heart didn't feel weak at such a horrid scene.

Two furless female bodies drowned in a pool of their own blood. He had never seen such cruelty inflicted upon females before. Their dark manes were drenched in blood and burned. There hides were shaved completely so the heat would leave from the bodies, depriving warmth while their blood escaped their small forms. Such cruelty was even beyond what any lizard had done. Cuts and burns sliced their legs and arms. Their clothes ripped to shreds, leaving some pieces scattered along their body. They lay across each other and the smaller female had an extended hand towards the other, in what seemed a failed attempt to reach her dying companion. She was sprawled over her stomach with all her burned dark hair over her back and shoulders hiding her face. The other female who was longer, lay on her back, exposing her burned furless breasts under the light. Her burned gray hair tied in what was left of a braid, covered half of her face. The eyes were closed and her red ribbon was soaked in her own blood.

He contained a roar clenching his teeth. Covering his nose from the stench of the dead corpses, he stepped closer to the taller female. Ignoring the crimson that stained his feet, he knelt beside her. Compared to him they were both small, even smaller than any other female cats he had known. He extended his hand and removed the braid from her face. He instantly felt a faint breath brush his fur. His heart hammered in his chest with a spark of hope, as he inched closer to her heart. A faint heartbeat tickled his ears. So small and weak no wonder he thought the female was dead. He returned his gaze to her face and her features seemed as young as those of a girl in prime years. Reminding him of the cubs he had trained, they would be around the same age by now; and hatred flooded his senses.

He traced her features with his hand and realized they were less catlike as he paused on the bridge of her nose and her cheekbones. Lifting the young one´s head, he cradled the limp body and carried her away from the blood. Small eyelids opened, showing two brown honey eyes. Terror and confusion filled those little fainting lights and made his heart sink. Straying from the platform he placed her on solid ground. Taking off his cape he covered her scarred skin with it. She did not move or refuse. She just watched him, her flat teeth clattering in fear. She had the canines cut and polished from some unknown purpose. Maybe to assure a slave wouldn't bite, he thought. But their form seemed more alien than modified.

He watched her breathing, realizing it was a miracle she was alive after losing so much blood. Urgency tightened his muscles, so he stood up to look for supplies. He searched every corner, but found no med or food supplies. He would have to wait until the rain stopped to take her and search for some near town. Under the rain that would be unthinkable. He would have to wrap her in his arms so his fur could provide warmth, also tie some knots around the deeper cuts. Luckily the wounds didn't seem to bleed more than they had, so that was comforting.

* * *

Reia felt aching pain in everywhere on her body. Her skin smelled of sweat and blood. She couldn't lift a finger and all she could feel was heat and electricity burning her skin. Shocks vaulted every few seconds until at one point they just stopped. But the pain remained leaving tender flesh and numbness. A cool surface touched her rear, legs and back. Something was obstructing her breathing but she could not see or remove it. She had no strength left in her. Not even tears managed to escape. A warm substance was oozing from her being and sliding to the floor.

_Please tell me this was all a bad dream! Please let May be alive!_

It felt cold and seemed like an eternity since she had regained consciousness. Every inch of her felt cut and broken. A complete mess, and more than a little confused as to why she was still alive. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw May`s naked body. She was still, and her now pale skin was covered in red spots, deep cuts and burns. Her wild hair was scattered all over her back and arms and some of the tendrils were drenched in her own red crimson. She would not accept her death until she could look upon her face. Not being able to move or help her, she watched May's ruined form in the dim light. Her emotions were beyond terror and sadness, if May was dead then she would soon join her. And that soothed the enormous pain. No matter how childish it sounded, losing everything meant nothing compared to May dying on her.

Darkness shadowed her eyes, but her ears took notice of May`s faint breath escaping her lips. She clung to the sound of hope until her eyes fell in the abyss.

* * *

Footsteps echoed in the dark, and pain alerted her senses. The steps grew closer with every breath and they suddenly stopped. Her eyelids fluttered in a vain intent to open. After some moments of silence, the footsteps were getting louder and nearer. Terror and relief swelled in unison. Reia could not choose between them. Heavy stumping stopped very near and her heart punched her ribs forcing her to breathe heavily. Helpless and defenseless she awaited a worse fate. But then a ray of hope also fought its way through her brain, allowing her to accept the possibility of a kind soul that would help them.

More stomps sounded and stopped near the edge of her body. Air forced its way through her nostrils as the object that obstructed her breathing unmasked her face. Sweet oxygen soothed her chest as it could inhale and exhale normally. Suddenly calloused hands traced her face and her neck, making the seed of fear bloom again at the unknown touch. Another hand slid under the back of the knees and warm wet fur touched the aching skin. Strong arms lifted her towards a broad chest. A steady heartbeat resonated in the toned muscles calming her fear instantly with a notion of comfort. With her last ounce of strength she forced her eyes to open, and fear gripped her senses melting any comfort she had felt. Her gaze locked with the creature that was carrying her until he placed her on the ground. The humanoid furry man took off his cape and wrapped it around her gently. He was huge. The light on his face illuminated his square chin surrounded by a black beard, his entire body covered from dark to light gray tones, a scarred blind eye and one healthy black eye, pointy furry ears and a samurai hairstyle secured his hair on the back in a very short pony tail. His body was covered in scars, his chest, his right shoulder and a star crossed one on the left shoulder. He wore a brown waistcoat with spikes down the front, black trousers and a belt with a red jewel; reddish brown shoes that left his very sharp claws exposed. Brown studded wrist guards adorned big clawed hands that reached to her cheek again. Though his massive structure seemed a logical threat and his stern look showed anger, his hands were careful and kind. He tried to say something, but he didn´t articulate any words. So silence filled the gaping distance between them and suddenly the furry man took her in his arms again and started walking. She couldn't consider the idea of fighting him in her current state, but she would not leave May. Her throat felt raspy and dry, yet she could manage to make some sort of sound, she thought. As her eyes looked for May's body she dug her fingernails in his waistcoat with all her might. She pulled hard, hoping to get his attention before they went any further.

_Please help her! Please let him understand I can't leave her here!_

A faint sound left her throat capturing his full attention. His face contorted between surprise and confusion and his eyes paused on her lips.

"Ma…i…plea…se" she managed to say.

But he still looked at her as though he didn't understand. She desperately pulled his coat again and let her head fall on his chest, allowing tears to break free in her moment of despair. His grip seemed tighter then, and pressed her firmly against him for a few seconds. Then he laid her on the ground again, and watched him as he returned his gaze to hers raising her chin. And this would be the last chance she had to show him that she would not leave her friend, dead or alive.

Something deep inside reminded her that May could be alive, but she could not remember. So she released her hold from his coat, placed a hand on her breast and managed to point to May's direction with more effort than she ever could have managed.

"P…ease. Li…ten" She muttered helplessly.

She was amazed at how pathetic she sounded. A weak broken mess of a human being, beside a gray furry titan. The man watched her every action carefully, searching for some coherent message in all those signs. He certainly couldn't understand her words, but realization glowed in his features when she began breathing. He quickly stood and ran to May's broken form; he turned her body slowly and pressed the side of his face against her chest and her surroundings grew dark again no matter how hard she fought to stay awake.

**Tell me about it! =D**


	6. Chapter 6: In her game

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Only the characters I created.**

**Author's Notes:**

Hi! Hello! First off, I want to thank Mirror, WAR_OP and Phoenix for their wonderful reviews. Everything helps and it's taken in account because I value people's honest opinion. I was very happy with the every critique and flattery. =D

I also want to thank all the visitors I've had peeking in my creation! Everything encourages me to continue this personal quest. So I had to let you all know XD

Also wanted you to tell you, that this was a tough chapter to write. I was trying to map it well in my head and almost lost my line of thought in various moments. But, I eventually got more of the pieces in place and I have a pretty good idea of where this is going. It's all in my head and notepad of course! So I estimate I'll be updating more often from now on.

I promise you'll have lots of questions answered and more mysteries in the way. And will surely award you with more details. So chapter 7 and 8 are being cooked as we speak! I have a lot in store for you if you liked what you read! My head is bursting with ideas so... bear with me.

Oh! One more thing. This is kind of a transition chapter so don't despair! But did enjoy writing this one despite the hard time it gave me, so I hope you do too!Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered.

Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Three years before the Fall**

The sun was setting, shading the great city of Thundera in a red light. From the watch tower one could view all what lay inside the great walls. Nothing had breached or broken them in years and pride filled Linx'O's chest. To the east, watching over the homes and markets, the castle stood in all its glory. The cats had a firm grip over many lands and received leniency from all the other cities known. Their knowledge, magic and armies stood proud amongst the other animals showing their superiority. But lately, this only brought him fears. An uprising or attempted attacks would result inevitably with nurtured hate. Envy and greed had their way of stirring things up.

_Like the Sun set's, empires eventually fall._

A voice whispered shoving his mind back to alertness.

He turned to the north-west, gazing beyond the walls of Thundera. What lay further, was unstable. His King knew this, as well as he understood battles were never truly won. Peace was a daily effort, even for the mighty cats.

Nothing but traders, merchants and traveling strangers passed through the city gates. At least, today he could allow his heart to embrace a peaceful night.

_Peace is a temporary hostess. But so long as I live, I will stand for what they stood. I will keep our people safe my friends._

His eyes wondered at the land that welcomed the setting sun.

"How is my right hand this afternoon?" The rumbling voice of his King snatched his attention.

"Evening my lord…The wind is steady and the watch has been doubled after the last arrival of merchants." He answered firmly after bowing and saluting.

"From where do they come?"

"Dog City my lord" his nose wrinkled as soon as he said the name. "The daily reports should keep your highness informed" Linx'O smirked at his king.

"More of those dogs arrive each passing day. Some strange folk as well, nothing to be concerned, I'm sure" King Claudus placed his hands behind his back contemplating the prying moon.

"Yes my king. We are taking extra care in what objects they bring and what their motives are" he stated proudly "We are also establishing new watch post outside the walls."

"You're making sure the lizards have no hopes of deceiving your keen senses Lynx'O. I'm glad I still have you by my side."

"I am an old veteran my king. What would you expect?"

"I would expect nothing less. You are too valuable to our empire while they are lost out there"

"My lord?" The king smiled at him, like an old pompous man. And then he understood his meaning.

"Thundera misses them greatly." King Claudus took the scope in his hands and peeked through its lens "I would like to know what wonders and tales they have for us. God knows! Panthro and Grune would bring peace to my mind when the princesses are involved"

A memory, flashed through his line of thought, of the young children fighting and competing for their father's attention. The cubs hadn't changed and only had grown worse by the day. King Claudus was to stand alone amongst the clashing and fighting, for his wife had left this world with that burden on his shoulders.

A laugh escaped Lynx'O unexpectedly.

"Since the queen's… death, they had been a great help to you. Young cubs fill a house with joy and chaos. They have grown into fine cats. Promising warriors Claudus, you have done well"

Claudus smiled openly and lay a hand on Lynx'O's shoulder "We are getting old my friend. And a King's burden, is not his alone" he nodded acknowledging the king's words.

" I'm sure; if the queen were here, she would agree that the King is not alone" He paused and grabbed the king's shoulder "They'll come. Panthro will not come back unless he honors his word."

"It is good to see you with such bright expectations my friend!"

"I am only relying on the King's good judgment" Lynx'O returned the smile "For it has maintained our home and prime, my friend! For many a year"

* * *

It had been five days since Panthro had taken the females into his care. The girl, who was awake, only spoke screeching sounds, but her sister still lay unconscious. And he was doing everything in his power to keep them alive. Providing them water, a stable fire for heat, and what little herbs and scraps of food he had left.

Crumbs of bread and seeds were enough to maintain any war soldier, breathing and moving. But after two days of care, he knew they needed more to recover fully.

He broke down trees with his strength, picked up piles of metal from the platform, and took what he could for trade. Some travelers from a nearby town had passed after the storm with some goods, like clothes and food. But little to sustain three people, two of which, were severely wounded and weak.

The fifth night he had shown the conscious female how to build a fire and explained how many times they should eat and drink until he came back. He sensed her terror and smelled her fear. Yet she nodded like a soldier, seeming to understand his gestures but not his words.

He hoped they would survive two or three days without his care. He was forced to leave to get more supplies, now that were three. So he searched for a nearby town in order to trade all he could carry. Torches, metal and oil that were left in the rails were he had found them. It had taken him two days to find a town. Fortunately he was able to sell what he collected for a good price. So he paid a farmer good thunderian coin for a gray and white heter. Not a young one, but healthy enough to ride.

He wondered if the female awake understood that he needed to leave. Her wounds were healing faster and her raspy sounds changed into sighs and nods of understanding. He noticed she paid attention to his every action until she slept beside her sister. He had assumed they were almost like sisters due to how she cared for the other.

The girls focus was admirable while she watched him. She seemed hesitant when he spoke to her, and her expression was of distrust and alertness. She would often clench her teeth when something worried her. Little details he could sense and understand in some ways.

The major concern was the girl who did not wake. Her breathing was interrupted by heavy coughs in the night, she battled a constant fever and she would shiver for many minutes during daylight hours. She had no external infections, but he suspected some kind of illness might have taken over internally while her defenses were weak. If she did not recover soon, he would need to seek a healer.

The night he found out the smaller one still breathed, he thanked whatever god was on their side. Taking care of two wounded girls, was not his idea of honoring an oath, but still he could not leave them uncared for. Panthro was convinced that as soon as they recovered he would be free to continue his pending quest.

* * *

Reia had been scared of the gray titan. His massive structure and his incomprehensible language had seemed wild and barbaric to her. She was too distressed to even try to accept this was an alien who found them in the depths of a hole and caring for them instead of having them for lunch. A different being, a race she had never seen but in stories of shifters or werewolves. He didn't even look like the traditional alien humans had supposed. And if not for his tedious gestures of both civilized and uncivilized manner, she would have thought he was truly a beast. And she was there to witness its existence, to make first contact, in an unexplainable situation. To understand and notice that he fed them, clothed their bodies, and cleaned their wounds. The real question was who was truly the alien?

Something had happened in May's room that night. And because of it, they were in some place that wasn´t near home. She had to admit to herself that things could be worse. He could have eaten, killed, or sacrificed them to some god. Thankfully, that did not happen. The beast was really a gentle giant.

In the light, his features would soften, his hands would be careful, and his shoulders dropped when he looked at her scars. He seemed of an adult age, with rather unique handsome features of a human in his forties. No signs of being shocked or scared by the unknown. His actions were steady and almost without doubt. He had tried relentlessly to speak or gesture things to her. But even if she understood his words, she wouldn't be able to reply. Her vocal cords had been silenced and only screeching escaped her lounges. She had more trouble communicating, than mimes.

All she could do was nod or move her head. How convenient for an extraterrestrial meeting she thought.

_Who is the uncivilized beast? The humanoid that can't talk, and can't help be scared of an unknown living being? Way to go Rei!_

One thing she was sure about that he really meant no harm; he was acting like a kind person would act with a wounded bird. That terrified and amazed her simultaneously. She would watch him carefully while she had strength just in case he had some unusual change of conduct, but he always seemed calm and silent for the most time. Spoke only if necessary to make a point or show he meant well. It was fascinating that she couldn't feel total fear when she fell asleep.

The first time he left, she wasn't sure he would return and how desperately she prayed he would. He did come back with warm blankets. He seemed to know how to survive in the wild too. Building a fire, cooking, mixing some sort of balms for their pain. She was terrified of the unknown but feared his leaving more than anything. She didn't know what she could encounter if he left.

One night, he did leave again, and there was nothing she could do about it.

He had abandoned them while she slept. Since then, Reia stayed awake for May, without caring how heavy her head weighed. Making sure to keep guard and feed them. The first time she tried to make a fire wasn't easy, but she managed to repeat the teachings.

Making a fire was easy in movies, but in real life, it was almost a methodical ritual that took time and patience.

Anger swelled in her skin while she remembered they were alone in uncharted territory. He had left food, instructed how to build the fire, and showed her how to mix the herbs. But left no weapon to fend her from imminent danger. As a result, she held a stick beside her, just in case fire needed be.

No matter how weak her hands felt, she did what she was taught and thanked him for it. Maybe he thought he had helped them enough to survive. Who knew what his costumes or thoughts were. She fought hard to stay awake. In the cave, she was not aware if it was night or day, and standing up was a mayor challenge of perseverance.

When she was tired, she focused on everything to distract her mind from dosing off. She had to. May was still in some sort of unconscious state, and nobody but her could care for her.

Looking for an element of distraction, her eyes met the cursed bracelets on their wrists. Both gems looked like dark coals now. The flaming red had left it. Yet, no matter how hard she tried to take off, the damn thing gripped her wrist tighter. She hated herself for attempting to wear it in the first place. Nadia's gift sure had managed to surprise them, if that was the intention.

In all the confusion, she still couldn't believe or understand what had happened.

As the thoughts sailed through her brain, she cursed herself for being so skeptical at the raw evidence. It was as simple as remembering the child's legacy. Maybe the writing was childish, but the facts were stating what truth those words reflected. The ogre girl had traveled to the Underworld for a promise of glory, beauty and power, in search of the Goblin King. For acceptance and love she used the bracelet and took on this uncertain quest. Every bit of information of what happened was in that book. A fantasy story filled with a great truth. Unfortunately the book was lost when they came here. Destroyed along with their clothes and belongings.

Nadia's desires had taken her to another world with these objects. The real questions were: when and how she got these traveling bracelets? All the hints point to her friend's book that she wished so desperately she had never read. A girl with such blindness and confidence issues traveled to see her father the Goblin King. And now she understood all too well, that she was forced to remember it to endure and hang on to her sanity.

Furious, scared and outraged by the turn of events forced on them, she cried and cursed Nadia so many times, her heart hurt. Her worlds, her dreams, her wishes to please her parents were gone with the wind. And then she laughed, acknowledging her drama queen mode. Nothing could be solved by pitying herself. She needed time to settle all the feelings that battled in her chest. Time to relax and start looking for answers in those words, into Nadia's mind.

Karma was pulling a funny joke on her, she had to admit. Never really knowing the jester mind and being forced to see it, was almost funny. She wondered if she ever could get back home. The only answer her logic pointed at was Nadia. She had to find her. If this was the way to make amends and reach her lost friend, it was tough to accept.

Her ears stunned at the crooked squealing laugh that left her mouth. What would May say if she told her? She could immediately read the words like they were already written.

"_Fuck it! If she wants us to go to her, so be it. We should accept the invitation and squeeze the answers out of her. She's not running away this time Rei."_

It calmed her heart. Harsh and bold words calmed her senses, and that was amusing.

Could Nadia have left other answers behind the curtains? How would they be able to find her? More questions that frustrated and made her feel helpless and lost.

But Nadia was the answer to all their questions. If they wanted to get back home and meet their friend again. Toughening up was the true response. And for that she needed May storming and yelling at her for the mayor problem they were in.

Slowly her thoughts rushed to Nadia in accusation. How could that girl be insecure and blind? How could Nadia ever think of herself as an ugly girl? To what ends could she go through to fulfil her whims? That thought scared her most of all. And the Goblin King didn't sound like a promising hero in her mind. More like some twisted trickster in the story.

_Could this Goblin King exist? If so, who was he in this world? _

Her head ached trying to understand or attach the scraps of clues together. It throbbed and her skin itched around the wounded areas. Her body would have some scars, but her face was intact. She couldn't say the same for May, who had them everywhere.

Returning her focus to the fire, her eyelids began to falter bit. Her visions turned into a foggy portrait and the flames hypnotized her senses. She blinked when she saw an imaginary figure by the fire. He looked like the shadow of the gentle giant. It seemed the dream world was calling her to surrender. Hugging May close to her, she blinked and her eyes adjusted to the light slowly.

A new fire was blazing, their bodies resting on a comfy clean mat, and the huge back of a friendly figure facing her way. He had come back.

May began to wiggle in her arms; her breathing went up a notch, the bracelet began to show a fading red light, barely visible at first and a jolt of electricity attacked her hand. One could not see the bolts but she could feel them sizzling over May´s skin, which was burning with vibrant fever. As she watched the occurrence in horror, her body couldn't manage to warn the gentle giant for help. Fear and shock had a firm grapple over mind, body and soul.

Then her eyes scanned May's body and noticed the scar and wounds were sealing themselves. Patching up and disappearing, as if they never had been there in the first place. How much change could her heart withstand?

Then Mays voice echoed in her ears.

"Rei…what…happened?"

Her chest heaved, but she did not look at her. Only tears seemed to know their way. The gentle giant's head turned at the sound of May's words, but she could not yet look at her. Maybe the dream world was deceiving her. May had spoken in some language she did not understand, she could only hug and sob in happiness, knowing her little fire spirit was alive.

"You speak thunderian?"Maryam heard a male voice say "By Thundera! You can speak" The monster pointed at her with amazed eyes. As if she where the weird one, she thought.

* * *

**Let me know how you feel XD!**


	7. Chapter 7: Chained

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats nor the series. Only the characters I created.**

**Author's Notes: ****Well hello again! Sorry for the long wait…I've been kind of working hard on chapter 7 and 8. I'm pretty satisfied with how it came out. Lots of twists and turns which I adore! Lot of new info comes blazing in these chapters so enjoy! **

**PS: Lots of thanks to everyone and my lovely editor! XD**

**Chapter 7**

May's arms and legs were shackled by black chains erupting from the deep sand of a desert dune. Wind and sand clashed on her face and tongue like a wicked whip. It was a desert as white as snow, yet summer heat dried her skin each passing hour. She was not sure she could break the blasted things attached to her limbs. Each time she tried to free herself the chains would pull her down a little more.

The sand was reaching her knee already and moving around didn't seem to help.

The day grew red and eventually dark. She still couldn't free her hands. Now the sand enveloped her waist and was inevitably sinking.

"Reiaaaa! Reiaaaa!..." She screamed and it echoed in the distance. No wind, just cold calmed darkness and the sound of her own voice melting into nothing. "This can't be how I die… There has to be a way I can get out of these things!" She yelled in protest "Whoever put me in these things is going to pay for it!"

Nothing answered back. Swirls of cold made her freeze in her summer clothes and the anger turned into concern. She didn't wish to freeze to death either. But she didn't have many choices. A laugh flirted with her senses from the distance. As she turned around a shadowed tall figure walked her way. May was scared and thankful she wasn't the only person in this forsaken white desert. At least it was someone! Whether it could kill her or help her, it was another living soul in white miles of nothing. And as it got closer, she managed to suck it up and ask for help. She waved her hand slightly and addressed the cloaked person a block away from her.

"Hi there… Sir! Could you help me get out of these things? Under the glazing moonlight his cloak was gold and his face was masked with a red cloth that fell over his features.

"Excuse me…would you help me… please?" She repeated with a tint of strain in her voice.

Not the slightest response from the cloaked stranger.

"Okay… See these chains" she wiggled her hands "These things are going to kill me if you don't help me! Could you please help me out?"

"Nar mi aur…Akar la jildan na ma?"

May frowned and her palm covered her face once she understood the guy had no clue what she was saying.

"This is frustrating!" The stranger lifted a hand to his face and a male laugh twinkled in her ears "Oh! That's great! If I ever get out of this, I'm sure you won't be laughing so easily! I'll punish your ass for being so…So evil!"

The cloaked man stepped closer. Not more than a few steps away and took out some sort of pouch from his pocket and threw it at her.

May caught it in the air and the sand rose a bit more touching her stomach. As she looked at the heavy leather thing, she noticed the sound of a liquid substance inside of it.

"Water… Thanks!" She opened the pouch and smelled it. "It doesn't smell bad, but some poisons don't. At this rate I'm gambling my fate…So I'll drink." As she did, fresh streams coated her throat and she gulped so much she struggled to breath in the act. "I guess you're not that evil…" She sipped more water and breathed heavily.

"It seems you were thirsty and lost my dear" A male voice spoke to her making her choke in response "I see you're troubled by some sort of contraption?"

"You think?" The stranger folded his arms on his chest "Silly me!"

"You are an amusing child. I must say, although I am the favored one in this case, you still act with that air of disregard and rudeness"

"Well…I did ask nicely three times! And you answered in gibberish! Thank you for the water though. But I need further assistance"

"You did? I didn't understand at first, I apologize girl. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

May laughed and sighed in resignation.

"Could you please help me get out of this?"

"No." He answered lightly and she noticed a faint signal of age in his voice "Is there anything else you need then?"

"No? For real? No… As in, you don't have the tools? Or as in I like chained girls?"

"The plain meaning of the word, of course"

"Oh my God! Tell me you're joking! Please! I just need to get these things off!" She screamed.

"And for what purpose may I ask?"

"Well…That's so obvious! Clearly this is amusing to you. You tall bully!"

The man sat down and gazed at her for some moments.

"Does this make you more comfortable?"

"You have a funny way of understanding what you want"

"You my dear have a way of asking for uncommon things. Now…Please tell me. What will you do after you are free from your shackles?"

"Run and find a way out of here!" She scratched her head and pulled the strains of hair away from her face "Could you please cut these chains?"

"No. But I can keep you company if you wish. A desert can get very cold and lonely for such frail folk like you"

Maryam sunk her head in her hands and counted to ten controlling her outrage. Talking to this man was infuriating. Sadly being alone stuck in a desert was worse. She had very few options to pick. It was either being a masochist or be merry alone.

When she looked the stranger's way again, his body lay on one of his sides, his head resting in an elevated hand and the other rested over his hip.

"I must admit you are very intriguing to the eye… Is there anything else you wish?"

"Anything else? You can't be serious! You haven't giving me anything but water and your wonderful presence!"

"You were thirsty, alone and screaming somebodies name. So I assumed you wished to speak with someone, thus I am here. You did not understand me, and now you do." He laughed and she could almost imagine a broad smile on his face "Demanding little thing aren't you?"

"Sarcasm isn't your comfort zone I guess…Then I'll freeze to death alone. Nice meeting you tall bully! You can be on your way, wherever that is… Sadly you can't give me anything else I need"

The cloaked stranger stood up and reached under his cloak again unrolling a blanket and throwing it her way. Then he turned around and halted after a few steps.

"If that is what you wish. One must know his limits sometimes I guess… I shall retire." He sighed "Thank you child for dismissing my assistance"

May watched the stranger blend in the darkness and cursed her tongue. Now she was worse than before. That fiery pride of hers didn't work in her favor sometimes.

At least she was warm and had water, she thought. What if she could never be free of these shackles? She would have to wait for somebody else to come her way. And who knew how many days that would take?

The next day she woke up at the suns fullest display. Beams of warm heat surged her skin and she could see nothing but the white desert. She hadn't moved much and she drank a little more to keep her thirst at bay. Thankfully the chains were still loose enough to move her hands. But half of her body was dipped in sand. Like a human plant. Now that was funny thought! All she could do was waiting for something to happen, or someone sane enough to understand she needed help. So she scribbled in the sand and sung nonsensical songs related to her current sad status. Entertaining herself in such circumstances was a tough chore. But she forced her mind to be distracted instead of depressed.

Soon the night fell again and its black curtains covered the desert. May grew tired and fear was beginning to creep on her. Until the moment she heard his voice again.

"I see you haven't given up on getting out of there" May looked from the right corner of her eye to find the cloaked man again standing a few feet away "You have a gloomy look on your face. Do you need anything?"

"You scared the hell out of me!"

"That is clear on sight. Not entirely what I expected… But I grow quite fond of these reactions you have"

"Is it just me…Or you don't really have anything to do except pick on me"

"Your words have no meaning girl. Have you thought of anything to ask me?"

"Okay then! Get my body out of this trap!"

"That, I cannot do. I thought my words were clear last we met"

"Yes you where!" She pulled her hair and spat "Clearly we are having communication issues despite speaking the same language!"

"Then ask for something else. Pray tell… What are your needs?" He walked around her in circles.

Maryam huffed and puffed. She brushed her hair with her fingers and massaged her neck into patience.

"I'm hungry and my water thingy is almost empty…"

The stranger stopped looking her direction and pulled something from his pocket. Then he threw it her way. A clothed package that as she opened, had fresh bread and cheese.

"What about the water?"

"That is done"

May held and shook the leather bag in her hands and it seemed heavy again. She was stunned in such a manner she couldn't stop moving and listen to the water inside.

"I could've sworn it was almost empty…How?"

"It was never empty to begin with…"

"Okay… You love to play mind games! All right Tall Bully…I'm going to go with the flow"

"You have a strange manner of speaking. But then again, everything about you howls strange…" He said sitting down.

"That sounds like a compliment coming from someone like you"

He shook his head in disapproval and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So child… What else do you want?"

"My name is May! I'm certainly not a child, and I would like to know who I am talking to, for starters"

"That, I cannot tell you. I'm very weary of strangers… Personal details are for ones who deserve to know them"

"Then what will it be…Tall Bully or Weirdo?"

"As you wish…" He sighed.

May shivered as cold wind hit her blanket and she had to grasp it tightly. This night was colder than the first. The wind blew hard and she couldn't stop shivering.

"This is crazy…But, would you be able to build some sort of shelter around me?" She sneezed twice and shivered.

"That, I cannot do"

"I am going to lose my temper here! Please just tell me, what can you do!"

"Some things…The rest is private matters"

"Please I have to find something… I don't remember. But I have to find it. Help me!"

"I am intrigued…What is that?"

"I'm afraid that's private matters" She smirked and raised her chin.

"Oh…I see. How wicked of you to keep me intrigued!" He stretched his hands and yawned "If you do not want further assistance, I'll take my leave"

As he stood on his feet, May's heart began to thunder. She didn't want to be left alone, no matter how nuts her company was.

"Stay…" She said hiding her despair.

He nodded and sat again looking her way under the red cloth. She felt him observe her keenly while she ate and drank plenty. And then she stayed silent looking at the chains.

After some time, she raised her head to watch the sky filled with clouds. Strangled by silence, she decided crazy conversation guy was all she had. So be it, she thought.

"Do you live near here?"

"It depends on what your definition of near is. But yes, I do"

"Why do you hide your face like that?"

"Revealing my face is an intimate gesture"

"Oh…"

Silence fell again. And he was still staring at her without saying anything. Which was beyond weird…But then again, what wasn't strange about everything surrounding her.

"Do you still wish my presence?" he said pointing his hand at her.

"Yes" she answered and sneezed simultaneously.

"It seems you are ill and a storms coming"

"Great! Is that amusing enough for you?" She laughed.

"No. Your laughter is loud and disturbing." His head flinched to the side.

"And you sir… are creepy!" She howled full of rage.

"Yet you still wish my company. How odd"

"Tell me about it…"

Suddenly it began to rain, so hard, they both were soaked. Yet, when she looked his way, nothing seemed to bother him. Not the wind, not the rain, or the cold. And he just kept staring at her like an eagle looks at his prey. That constant stare made her feel small and intrigued. At first it was odd and creepy. But now it was curiosity and frustration all together.

"Is there something on your mind Tall bully?"

"Many things"

"Care to share the ones you can?"

"You have many expressions unknown to me. Still they amuse me. And…I wonder what you are thinking. Is that strange to you?"

"That is the most logical thing you have said till now! I am amazed, astonished and surprised!"

"Well what are you thinking?" He pulled his hood forward.

"I was thinking it is strange the way…You look at me. And…I was wondering… Why I am here and who you are?"

"Only one self can answer why he or she is in a certain circumstance. As to who I am, it is a private matter" He paused for some seconds "As to why I look at you…I have stated my intrigue previously"

May shrugged her shoulders as she thought of a question that could gain her a straight answer.

"Okay…Question! Aren't there girls like me here?"

"Females I have seen. None…like you"

Thunder raged and more rain poured on them. But Tall Bully, sat as though it were a summer day. As if the mud were grass and the sky was clear. Laying without a care in the world.

"You know…It's funny. I'm so angry that it's raining and I'm cold. But I usually like the rain"

"Do you like storms?"

"Sometimes…"

"Sometimes?"

"Yes…When I don't want to think, when I'm angry, or when it's too silent. It makes feel alive and other times it sooths me. I just give in"

"I do not understand…Then why not now?"

"I suppose I could enjoy rather than rant"

"It seems the usual conduct you describe"

Maryam paused on the thought. She let the blanket fly away and embraced the roars of the wind. She smiled while the rain poor on her face and felt free and restored in some way.

"I give in. I don't care how cold I am. After everything I've been through…Bring it on baby!" She screamed and laughed "This is crazy but who cares right?"

The chains disengaged from her arms and the metal left her feet as well. The sands began to unsettle under her feet. Like quick sand.

She sunk slowly and watched the stranger still looking her way and not even moving an inch.

"Please help me!" She screamed and struggled dragging her body to the surface. Her hands scratched the slippery grains of sand melting between her fingers. But she could not help be dragged by it. And the Tall Bully just observed her struggle.

"That, I cannot do"

He remained unmoved and steady watching her sink. The sand surrounded her, until each extremity was devoured by sand, except her head that lay above the surface.

"Damn you Tall bully! Don't let me die!" she hollered at him.

"That…"

Whatever his last phrase was, she would never know. Her body was dragged down, already inside the monster's belly, and she cursed the stranger while she gave in to the end.


	8. Chapter 8: Too much Info

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats nor the series. Only the characters I created.**

**Author's Notes: ****Well hello again! Sorry for the long wait…I've been kind of working hard on chapter 7 and 8. I'm pretty satisfied with how it came out. Lots of twists and turns which I adore! Lot of new info comes blazing in these chapters so enjoy! **

**PS: Lots of thanks to everyone and my lovely editor! Chapter 9 is on the move!XD**

**Chapter 8**

Maryam felt a shock of adrenaline and heat stream through her veins. Her insides twisted violently, like somebody had punched her stomach several times. Her skin played in between heat and cold. The muscles would strain and relax involuntarily and imitated the fast race of the heart. Every inch of her felt pain and exhaustion thrumming. Pain restrained her movement and the heart danced loudly along with her untamed breath.

Shivers erupted and there was no stopping the next sweep of torment. More punches slammed on her arms and legs. The heart stopped and exploded sending gushes of boiled blood through every limb. And then the heat began.

She felt her skin melt in cold sweat and the punches escalated.

The pain mutated to itching burns. But she couldn't scratch them away.

Unexpectedly the heart calmed after hammering, the burning fled, and a cool breeze touched her cheek. Warm skinny arms surrounded her torso. The heat became welcoming warmth and soon comfort made her relax.

Something tickled her nose. Her jaw unlocked from the stressful pressure. The crackling of fire teased her senses and she opened her eyes to the familiar sound. And there she saw red and orange flames spread, they wiggled beside a huge man sitting close to it.

But this was no man. The shadow turned into an unknown humanoid gazing at the fire.

Soft hands met her face and droplets of water landed on her forehead. As she raised her head softly, she saw Reia's chin tense. Smiling with her teeth clenched. Looking to nowhere and everywhere, Rei was crying her heart out like the day she had lost her cat Whisky.

The tears burst hysterically and felt wild out of control. May wondered what had caused such grief to cry like the day her cat died.

Then she realized what the painted scenario showed. Clearly she thought her dead and was crushed because of it. She had to tell her as soon as she could. The words that came out, sounded different, and still she knew their meaning.

"Rei…what…happened?"

"You speak thunderian?"Maryam heard a male voice say "By Thundera! You can speak" The monster pointed at her with amazed eyes. As if she where the weird one, she thought.

Memories flooded her brain, on the night they had worn Nadia's gifts and busted the myth of her story. This was the result of it, and whatever had happened, created the present moment.

Had Rei been through a strange dream as well? What exactly did happen? What language was thunderian? She was thinking in English, yet the words came out differently.

Something had triggered such a change and now it came out naturally to her. That was certainly far away from normal!

And where were they? Did they travel somewhere?

She noticed the rocky surroundings, filled with the smell of wet moss, and it didn't look like home.

The place looked like a cave.

The alien in front of them was a huge mix between feline and human features, dressed like a warrior from some fantasy book. Only one eye healthy looking her way in awe. It was sort of a funny expression, from someone who should cause fear by appearance.

May shook her head and straightened herself without showing any threat and realized her body felt renewed. Not one scar or scratch on her skin. She even felt lighter than usual… How could she be intact and Rei so broken? It didn't make sense!

It occurred to her that since everything was screwed up, going crazy wouldn't help. At least she was lucky her communication skills got updated. So she would get some answers to this insanity, hopefully in English first. But it was hard to think and differentiate between languages.

Rei didn't seem scared, but she still was crying like a baby. So she hugged Reia and breathed slowly. She hummed and cuddled her friend. After each little breath, the sobs became whimpers and eventually faded. Now that they both had relaxed, talking was the next step.

She focused on the words and said forcefully in English.

"So…we are far away from home…huh?" Reia just looked straight at her "Rei…are you…ok?"

She watched Rei move her head in a negative response.

"That is…obvious! What I mean is …are you hurt?"

Her hand swayed from side to side.

"Just…a little, huh?" Reia nodded slightly "We can talk it over….Is that thing…guy… I mean, alien, on our side?" Her friend nodded again "That's a relief! What's even more screwed up is I can actually understand him… At this point I'm just going to accept and then worry!"

Maryam noticed Reia's gaze lowered and her eyelids drooped. A hand rose to her throat and more tears fell.

"Let's…talk okay? You'll feel better!" Reia slammed her hand on her throat repeated times and said no with her head like a brat "You don't want …to talk?" Reia's hand hit the ground angrily in response "What…is it? Just! Say it! … It's hard enough to…think…try to say things in English…when languages…mix…in head! I mean…My head!"

Reia took a stick and bent her over scribbling something on the ground.

The words "I can't speak anymore" were written in her clear handwriting. Then she erased it and wrote "No voice!" and broke the stick and sunk her head between her knees.

"Oh Rei… Sweetie, it could be temporary... It should be the shock. I've listened… I mean heard of those cases. Very common in accidents"

Maryam saw her face lift with a flicker of hope. And she felt secretly scared for raising hopes.

But they needed positive thoughts to get through this madness. If she ever found Nadia, she'd kick her ass and demand her attention. For that very reason, they needed to get over the shock and work hard on getting answers.

She reached Reia's face with one hand and forced it to look her way.

"We need to get our shit together…and…make some sense out of it" Reia nodded vehemently "Okay…why don't you rest? I'll talk to the big guy. I …presently…I mean, actually feel great, so I won't sleep now. You sure who…He is safe?" Reia nodded again "All right then…good. Cause I have to admit…I couldn't win if it turned ugly" Reia smiled at her and kissed her forehead "Go to sleep then. I'll stand watch…Just in case"

Maryam watched Rei snuggle in the mat and soon fell in a deep slumber. May was still thinking how to arrange her language issues. For a long time she was mesmerized by the fire, yet nothing came out. The more she thought the words became more mixed up. It was getting worse to difference words and sounds. Like overthinking and suddenly forgetting where you were. And the Big Teddy didn't speak either. He tended the fire and scratched his head as if disturbed by something, or her.

After some minutes, he massaged his forehead and sighed. He scratched his chin and folded his arms full of resolution.

"So what are you?" His voice was deep and serious as he spoke.

"Funny, cause…I was going to ask the same question. You read my mind!"

He frowned whispering something to himself.

"Sorry… It's not like you're that normal to me either!"

"Are you from here kid?"

"I think if I told you…I'm not sure you'd believe me"

His frown deepened and he straightened his back while he scratched his head again.

"I've never seen an animal like you before…No fur, only a main and colored skin like lizards. But you don't have thick hides or scales. And you have funny round ears" He paused for a moment "Your skin is too delicate to protect your insides and your teeth are flat." He spit on the ground "And no claws either, like a monkey… I've never seen animal like you in all of Third Earth"

"None like me?" She searched his gaze.

"None so far…"

"What about intelligent beings like us?"

"Don't know what you mean by that…But yeah, no animal like you. Only animals, critters and beasts live in Third Earth"

May was left speechless and it took her long enough to open her mouth.

"Okay…So here it goes. There is no use on hiding the facts so… Okay. I've never heard of a place called Third Earth" she pinched her arm and felt real pain "Ouch! I guess I'm not dreaming…Okay. I'm what we call Human" She emphasized on how she pronounced the word. It sounded odd in her tongue.

"Juman?"

"No…Hiu-men" She repeated "Your turn. What is thunderian?"

"It's the language; every animal on Third Earth speaks thunderian"

"Okay…So I'm in a planet called Third Earth, and people here speak thunderian. In what galaxy are we?"

He mumbled something and answered quickly.

"Not so fast kid. My turn! You're telling me you're from another planet?"

"It seems so…" she giggled nervously "You're not going to kill me right? I'm sure you feel scared and threatened…But, I can't believe I'm saying this!" She raised a hand in the air "I come in peace… Unless you choose to be scared and kill me … In that case, I'll be forced to bring you down with these" She raised her fists at him "With all due respect of course. A clean fair fight!"

Suddenly he froze and looked at her. His gaze locked on hers and his lips twitched on the side. An outburst of laughter broke the uncomfortable silence.

"You?" He laughed harder and he grabbed his stomach "I haven't heard something like that in years! Only a foolish cub would say something like that…" He kept laughing louder "Common kid! Nothing your size has ever won against the Great Cat Panthro, king brawler of cats! Not even the biggest lizard"

"That's just rude! Is that because I'm a girl? I'd surprise you I'm sure!"

"Many females are tough. But you don't look trained to fight someone like me"

Maryam shrugged at his statement.

"Who knows…? At this rate anything is possible! So you're a cat you say. And your name is Panthro?"

"What's yours?"

"The name's Maryam…But you can call me May and hers is Reia" She sighed.

"So let's say I believe you came from some other place kid. What is the name of that planet you come from?"

"Earth …"

He raised an inquisitive brow at her.

"Yes Earth. Not convincing huh? Same feeling here, so don't even ask how I got here…its worse!"

"Okay…" he said "Is she your family?" He looked Rei's way and pointed with his chin "Your sister?"

"You could say that…But no, we´re very close friends." She smiled at him.

Suddenly the big cat's face seemed disturbed by the words. But she didn't understand why. Was it odd to have friends in Third Earth? Was it not part of the culture?

"I think that's enough talk for me today… Get some rest. Since your all well again, I'll have to make sure she gets better too. I'll help"

"Okay…Thanks. Good night then…Ohm… Panthro"

He just nodded laid his back on the ground.

Soon his snores filled the cave and it was hard to even close an eye. Reia seemed tired enough to be in deep slumber, undisturbed. But May couldn't sleep. She was wide awake, nervous, and Nadia's face kept reappearing like an angry spirit.

The bracelets might have opened a portal, a wormhole, or teleport device. Like in movies, she thought. Despite the unbelievable facts, they were lucky to find a civil and nice alien who she could talk to. That still didn't sound real. And yet, there they were.

The thoughts started to settle in her mind while she looked at Panthro.

Another being, from a world unknown to her, and she couldn't be exactly happy about it. She didn't want to even imagine what Rei had felt when she realized what had happened.

She looked at her wrist, and the proof was in her hand. A device from fairytales.

The gem was still red as blood and she wondered how Nadia might have found these things, and what she must have gone through alone. A sudden feeling of concern and sickness touched her heart.

"If you sent this to us…There is two options" She breathed in deep played a rock on the ground "Either you miss us and gave us an invitation, or just want some sort of revenge"

A sense of determination broke through her core, before a challenge that was bigger than anything she had expected. She had to cope with idea of finding her lost friend and adapt to whole new world in the process.

The second conclusion scared her more than anything. But at least she wouldn't be alone.

"Stupid bracelet! Stupid me... Why did I listen to you Reia?" She whispered to herself and Panthro's snores interrupted her "I can't believe he's worse than my grandma…" *+

A rebel giggle erupted and her heart calmed.

"You have a funny way of showing your looking after me Gran… I hope you're okay"

Maryam stood watch all night until morning, or so she assumed, because Panthro woke up. The damned cat had snored all night and she was glad the torture had seized killing her eardrums. Panthro had woken as though an alarm had been set off in his head. He sat and scratched his back and yawned vigorously. Then she at laughed at his stretching routine. It resembled a boxer who had risen from a blackout back in the ring, throwing punches, jumping and stretching his arms. When he was seated he was big in size, but she didn't realize how tall he was until he got on his feet. She thought of him more as a big bear than a cat. But he had said he was a cat, a brawling cat. And she wondered if his name was obviously related to his race. If that was the case, then his parents weren't that original. One thing was for sure, it sounded cool, despite its simplicity.

She covered her face while she laughed at the thought and noted he was staring right at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked irritated.

"Not a morning…person are you?" he laid a hand on his waist and frowned at her statement "Good morning! Had a good night sleep?"

"Yeah I guess…You didn't sleep?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"Too many things to deal with I guess…"

"How is she doing?" he pointed Reia's way.

"Okay, I guess… She seems exhausted. She must have been worried sick about me… Don't know why? I feel great"

"You weren't ok until yesterday kid. Three days ago, you two would have been dead meat!" He stated while crossing his arms over his chest "Do all jumans heal so quickly?"

"Wait what do you mean? And it's humans not jumans!" She paused and spat the words " I'm not sure about the super regeneration…At this rate I'm not sure of anything. I could have good genes or maybe I just turned into a super mutant…"

"Well you had cuts and burns all over you, just like hers. With those wounds and that much blood loss, it's a miracle you two were still alive!"

"That bad… huh?" she hugged herself and reflected on Panthro's words "I actually don't know what to say!"

"Did you use magic?"

"Not that I know of…" She shrugged and sighed.

"Yeah right…" He said with a tint of sarcasm "It's not my business anyway…I'll help you two with what I can, and as soon as she's okay we'll head our separate ways"

Panthro began walking and Maryam followed him in her outrage.

"Hey wait! I'm not hiding anything!" He still had his back to her and walked without any regard of her presence "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"There is no time to talk…I have things to do kid!" He stated not so much as looking her way.

"Look at me! You grumpy bear!" She sprint passed him and stopped right in front him, and he noted the shock in his face as he stood still looking at her.

"I'm a cat… Not a bear!"

"Well you remind me of big grumpy bear! So deal with it mister! What was that about leaving us?"

"You're no scared cub that's for sure! But just so you know… I'm one mean and dangerous panther!"

"Should I be?"

"Should you be what?"

"Scared of you?" She almost whispered the words to him.

Their eyes locked on each other in silence. It lasted for a few minutes until Panthro shook his head and sighed.

"Well… Should I mister Panthro be afraid of you?"

"If that would stop you're winning then yes!"

"Then kill me… Here and now!" Panthro returned a shocked expression and she smirked confident. So the beast was all kind and cuddly inside, she thought. By the look on his face, he didn't expect that "If I'm not mistaken… That expression is called stunned! I guess that's a no, right?"

Panthro grunted walked towards her and she held her breath. His hands pushed her aside to continue his walk. She followed him in silence and noted a faint light at the end of the tunnel they were walking in. So that was the exit of the cave, she concluded.

His steps were wider and in a hurry, and it was getting difficult keeping up with his pace. She could hear him curse and whisper nonsense as he talked to himself. But he didn't look angry, he just looked irritated. And if clinging to him meant survival, she would force their company on him as long as she could. That meant communicating and getting to know him. To gain knowledge and be prepared to face this new world they were in.

"Do you plan to follow me everywhere I go?"

"If that means gaining your attention… Then yes!" She smiled innocently.

"You've got it! You have one minute! Talk!"

"You can't leave us. I need you to be our guide! We need more help than just recovering… How would you feel if you were stranded in a strange planet with other species that you didn't even know existed?"

"My head hurts! Are you done?"

"Look I swear we won't be a burden! But you can't leave us until I can figure things out for myself! I learn fast and I'll deal with shit as long as I can manage to do it! But please don't leave after she gets better… We need your help to survive!"

"I have other stuff to take care of kid…"

"Please… I have to protect her. She's my friend… She might be all the family I have left… For all I know, I'm not sure if we'll ever get back home"

Panthro passed by her again and halted with his back to her, and May was losing hope of ever convincing the grumpy panther.

"You want to protect your friend…huh?" He inhaled and exhaled deeply before continuing "I guess you're not the kind that surrenders" he laughed and paused for a moment "Then stop talking will ya?"

"Does that mean you won't leave us?"

"What do you think it means?" He turned his head and smirked at her.

"Thank you! Thank you Grum… I mean mister Panthro"

"It's just Panthro" He frowned at her and shook his head "Come on kid! Move I haven't got all day…"

"Yes sir!" She saluted and ran after him in a hurry.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Please tell me your thoughts! =D**


End file.
